Silhouette
by mooniestar-69
Summary: Chapter Update 8/16/11: HimeXGrim, and I was a little gentler with this one, so rest easy! Pairings: HimeXNnoitra, HimeXGin, HimeXUlqui, and now HimeXGRIMMJOW! Warning: Strong Language, NonCon Sexual one-shots. More pairings to come! Review please!
1. Nnoitra

**Author's Notes: **Well, this is a horse of a different color. I have taken it upon myself to try and write a short one-shot between two characters who would hardly ever have a chance to be together. I am working under limited knowledge of certain subjects, such as the Hueco Mundo, the Hougyoko, the Arrancar storyline, and some other characters besides the main ones. And seeing as how this story is only less than 2,300 words, there will probably be many mistakes.

Anyway, this scene features a Lemon between Orihime and Nnoitra. Sick? Yes. Probable? Maybe. A good read? That's for you, the reader, to decide. Some of the characters may seem OOC, and I really apologize for that. In fact, the only one that is maybe _in_ character is Nnoitra himself. Also, I do plan on doing other short fics like this, and I would for them to be connected somehow, if not sequels. I do plan on pairing up Orihime with Grimmjow, Ichimaru (I know, I know, MatsumotoXGin forever), and Ulquiorra. It's just to experiment with how she would interact with them, and also its just an excuse to write a dirty one-shot.

This is my first Bleach fic, please be gentle. All characters belong to Kubo Tite, of course. And now... on with this show! Read and review afterwards.

Scene 1 - Nnoitra

She had been there for five months. Time seemed to stand still, stagnant like a pond cut off from its river. There were no windows, and no way of telling what time it was. The girl had tried in vain to keep track of how many hours had dragged on by when her meals were given, and her sanity hung onto that thread for weeks.

That thread broke when she heard an argument outside the door between Syazel and Aizen.

"What are you doing Syazel?" Aizen asked in a calm voice.

"I'm giving your little princess her food, as ordered," he replied, spitting out the words like poison.

"My orders were to keep her fed with exactly three meals a day, not three a week. I can't have her fainting from malnutrition when we are so close to completing the plan."

"She's survived this long, who cares how much she eats as long as she's alive," he retorted.

"I will not tolerate your disobedience, Syazel," Aizen warned, his voice rising.

"Fine, I quit. I'm tired of feeding this stupid girl. Get Ulquiorra or someone to do it, not me." A loud clatter made Orihime jump. Syazel must have dropped the tray outside, and sure enough, she heard the miffed Espada walk away. She held her breath as she listened against the door, and her stomach growled loudly. As if that was his cue, Aizen opened the door, holding her food tray in one hand.

Not even realizing it, she eyed the tray hungrily. Was it really true that she hadn't been given food for a couple of days. If so, then she really had lost all track of time. Even if she did ask how many days had past, she knew deep down that it might not make a difference.

Aizen shut the door behind him, bringing the tray to her bed. She followed him, not caring what sort of gruel they were giving her this time.

"My apologies, I didn't realize Syazel was being so insubordinate." As she approached him, he stepped out of the way. From his point of view, she looked like a starved child, thin and frail. Orihime wasted no time in eating every crumb on her place, then drinking all of the water in the flask. However, the perpetual emptiness still lingered, eating away at her insides.

"I'll have someone else bring your food from now on. Someone who does not readily disobey me." Aizen turned to leave.

"Thank you," she replied quietly. Then he was gone and she was left with nothing but her thoughts.

"That stupid whore... she things she's so special!" Syazel shouted, stomping his foot on the floor. "There was a reason I wouldn't feed her. I was hoping she would keel over and die, but no! Aizen just has to keep fattening her up, like she's some spoiled brat. She's nothing more than a dog!"

"Syazel, shut your fucking hole. I can't even hear myself think," snapped Nnoitra. He brandished his zanpakuto aimlessly as he reclined in a chair.

"I'm telling you, she's completely useless! I mean, all she does is sit and cry all the time." With no warning, the fifth Espada stood up, walked swiftly over to Syazel, and knocked him hard on the back of the head with his sword.

"Ow! What was that for?!" he cried out.

"Just shut up."

"What the hell?" Nnoitra gave him a glare strong enough to make him go silent... then a large grin curled across his pale face.

"I'll bet she has her uses," he muttered, his eyes glittering with malice.

"What do you mean?" the other asked, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm sure Aizen's little pet gets lonely. I'm going to keep her... company," he replied, letting the last word drip like honey. Syazel caught on and ran after Nnoitra, who was already headed towards the girl's holding cell.

"N-no way. If Aizen catches you over there, he'll kill you!" But the tall Arrancar wasn't listening. He was already imagining himself in the girl's room, smiling gleefully as she would try to evade him. He would overpower her, teach the girl her place. Oh, he couldn't wait to hear her screams...

By this time, Nnoitra was using Sonido just to get to Orihime's room faster, and Syazel gave up chasing him. What did he care what Nnoitra did to the girl? As long as he didn't do anything stupid like kill her off, it would be fine. He didn't feel like answering to Aizen after what had happened.

Orihime had nearly fallen into a light, restless sleep. For once, it wasn't hunger that kept her awake. She was thinking of Ichigo again, and that there was nothing more that she wanted but to be by his side. All the times he had told her that a battle would be too dangerous, she never listened. Instead, she would train underneath the tutelage of Kisuke Urahara, perfecting her shields and healing powers.

But she felt that because she had trained so fervently, that was why she had gotten herself in the situation she was in now. Captured by the enemy. If only she had listened to him... Now she had the power to manipulate space and time itself, all in an effort to prove to Ichigo that she was useful. A tear rolled down her cheek as she sat up in bed, hugging her knees to her chest.

"I am useful... and useless too," she whispered forlornly. A shiver went down her spine, like a cold finger tracing a line on her back. For some reason, saying the first part out loud made her feel... better.

"I am useful," she repeated, her voice getting a little louder. The words echoed between the walls. Someone once told her that there was power in words. She was starting to believe them.

"I am useful!" she cried, standing up on the floor, and wiping her tears away. "I am--"

Suddenly the door burst open. Tall and menacing, Nnoitra the Fifth Espada, stood there. He licked his lips with fervor before he finished her sentence.

"All... mine."

Instinctively, Orihime sat on the bed, not saying another word. As her brain took in everything about this intimidating form before her, from his tall, lanky stature, to the lecherous grin on his face, she barely had time to realize that he was coming closer. His long, pale fingers stretched towards her person. Gray eyes darted around, spotting the zanpakuto at his side. No... was he going to kill her? Her mind raced as she thought of a reason why he would do such a thing, but then she remembered that he was an Arrancar, maybe an Espada. All she knew about them was the single desire to kill and utterly destroy.

Nnoitra finally closed the distance and grabbed the front of her white dress, pulling her to his eye level.

"So this is Aizen's little pet?" he taunted. Orihime flinched when his tongue darted out as he spoke. She thought she saw something written on it; a tattoo maybe? So he was an Espada.

"I-is that what he says I am?" she gasped. His grip, however light he thought it may be, was beginning to choke her.

"Oh yes, they all talk about you. About your power to not only heal wounds, but how you reverse time and matter." With a disgusted groan, he tossed her on the mattress and watched as she scrambled to right herself. His eyes didn't miss the subtle movement of her breasts, heaving with each breath she took.

"Everyone always asks if you can really do what you say. But some of them ask why you are still here. It's nearly December, so surely the Hougyoku will be ready to awaken soon. What will happen to you after that? And on and on they go." Orihime swallowed nervously at his remarks. She was becoming more scared with every word he said.

"Well," he continued, leaning into her person, "I have my own question. I'm sure you'll find it simple and easy to answer."

"What?" she breathed, her fear at its peak. Her heartbeat almost went through the roof as he breathed into her ear.

"Has Aizen... fucked you yet?" Every word was emphasized and she made to shove him away, no matter what rank he was as an Espada. But Nnoitra was quick and made little work of pinning her small frame against the bed. Her screams were muffled from the pillow as he twisted her arm behind her back.

"Come now, pet, don't be difficult. Just say yes or no."

"Aghh!" she shrieked in pain, his thumb pressing down on a pressure point. "N-no... no!" He released her and she clenched her arm underneath herself, trying to will the pain away.

"Very good, pet," he growled. Orihime nearly bit her tongue from stifling her next scream, for he had crept his hands, finger by finger, around her hips. She couldn't help but whimper slightly as he bent down against her back, dipping the tip of his tongue inside her ear.

"Has anyone fucked you yet?" Unlike last time, she answered immediately, not wanting to repeat what just happened.

"No..." Nnoitra growled against her cheek, pressing his hands upward into her pelvis, grinding himself into her backside.

"Ah, that's too bad. But... all the more fun for me." The young girl was now fully aware of his intentions, and she desperately wanted to flee. However, the promise of pain was still so fresh in her mind and body, that she imagined there was no way to escape the Espada. What should she do?

Her actions were about to be decided for her, for his hands were sliding underneath her dress, groping and pinching. Several strands of his long black hair fell in front of her vision, reminding her that no matter how hard she tried to imagine, he was not and could not be Ichigo. Orihime was praying for anything else to happen... anything but this. Please...

"I'll be sure that at least one of us will enjoy this, pet. Feel free to join in whenever you wish."

_Nnoitra had felt every inch of her body, and she was about to feel every inch of him. He teased her body briefly in all the right places, just enough for her to be moist enough for his inevitable violation. Tears streamed down her face, and he reveled in her pain, moaning lecherously as he licked her cheeks. He had ripped away her outfit, and the cold, stale air made her shiver. To her chagrin, she felt her nipples harden against the chilled air. So did he. Nnoitra wouldn't keep his hands away from them, constantly squeezing and prodding her flesh. She endured his forcefulness up until he began kissing her on the lips. _

_ It could hardly be called kissing, for all he was doing was forcing his long tongue into her mouth, causing her to struggle with breathing. He kept his eyes wide open, fully immersed in her torture. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore and she began a second wave of resistance. With all her might, she bit his tongue, causing him to withdraw in anger. She didn't waste a single moment and she scrambled away from him and ran to the door, not caring if she was nude. With a cry of triumph, she opened the door and made her escape. The figure of Ichigo Kurosaki stood before her, and she ran to him, enveloped in his arms. She was so glad..._

...Nnoitra thrust into her from behind, issuing a painful cry from the orange-haired captive. It hurt so much... She cursed her hopeless prayers that she would be saved, but then after that she couldn't think. As the Fifth Espada moved thickly inside of her, she yelled hoarsely from each wave of pain. He filled her to the hilt with every push, every shove... in and out. It seemed to last for hours, and soon she was clutching the pillow beneath her, soaking it with her tears. He would change pace every few minutes, adjusting himself to his liking. Sometimes he would bury himself so deep, she felt the pressure against her cervix and couldn't help but scream again. He would dig his fingers into her breasts, enjoying the feel of her soft skin and how every move he made seemed to issue some sort of sound, whether pain or pleasure. Orihime was so ashamed of some of the moments where she found herself liking his rough pace, and how he seemed to fondle all the right places.

What was absolutely most embarrassing was that she was silently longing for release of her own climax. The heat building inside of her was unbearable and she couldn't take it anymore. She blocked out all sounds and sight, and soon afterwards, moved her own hand between her legs, fingering herself. Immediately, she had to bite off a moan of pleasure into the thick pillow, because that's exactly what she needed. Her fingers slid against her aching clit, and the waves of pleasure seemed to roll over her. To her utter vexation, she felt herself involuntarily thrusting against him, focusing on her upcoming orgasm. Her face flushed as she rubbed herself, a sticky liquid covering the length of her fingers.

Nnoitra was now at the point where he was pounding against her, fully relishing the feel of her. Orihime felt one of his hands leave her hip and slid up to her breast, pinching the erect nipple. She finally gave a full-fledged scream, and she lifted her head, gasping for breath. The next moment, his hand was covering her mouth, stifling her moans. In a panic, she tried to shake him off, scared of suffocation. As if in harsh reply, he traced her lips with the pad of his thumb, then shoved his middle and forefingers inside her mouth. On pure instinct, she began to suck on them, finding herself moaning into his hand. The young girl suddenly felt her vaginal walls begin to contract against his manhood, and she had to hold herself back from biting into his flesh from sheer euphoria. Pure heat seemed to pool into her womb, dropping downward. She came hard, tensing up beneath the Fifth Espada, riding out her orgasm. To Orihime's surprise, she climaxed again, pressing against the swollen pearl between her nether lips. It was difficult to gasp for breath with Nnoitra's fingers violating her mouth. Her insides contracted again and again, sending that hot and lustful feeling through her. A trickle of thick liquid ran down her inner thigh. Her heart was beating so fast.

She began to see stars in her eyes and she realized that he wasn't stopping for her to relax. The pain returned, and she became aware of the white walls around her, and the groans of lust from behind, as well as the long digits in her mouth, covered in her saliva and tears. All of these factors made it difficult to pass out, and she was forced to realize that her pleasure played no part in this. To think that she could steal herself away by getting caught up in this sexual act was pure folly. Orihime's heart sank and she wished more than ever to be with Ichigo...

After such a long time, he finally began to come to his climax, squeezing her sore hips as he spilled himself inside her. She felt a white-hot wetness gush into her womb. Nnoitra let out a groan of selfish satisfaction before pulling away. Her body dropped forward, numb and tingling. A sigh of utter relief came from her lips, and she passed out as soon as his hands left her. The Espada looked down upon her as he dressed himself, wondering if it would be worth it again if he had the chance. She was a good fuck, after all.

....

"Nah," he said to himself, and disappeared from the room.

_Tsuzuke~_

Author's Note: Aghh, that was painful to write. But strangely fulfilling as well. Anyway, next up is Ichimaru and Orihime. Yikes! Please review, okay? I'll love you and bear your children if you do.


	2. Ichimaru

**Author's Note:** Here's the second chapter of Silhouette, this time featuring IchiXHime. No no, not THAT IchiXHime, the other one. Ichimaru Gin and Orihime. Yeah, that one. Creeeeeepy, right? I thought so. Anyway, please enjoy this one. I'm sorry about the preview last time, but it's what I do when I want to submit another chapter and don't have enough material to call it finished. However, this is the finished product! Next chapter will be Ulquiorra, so please look forward to it! Review afterwards too, tell me what's on your mind when you read this, okay? Thanks!

**Scene 2-- Ichimaru**

There was a staleness in Hueco Mundo. Not lifelessness, no... there were clearly signs of life. Sosuke Aizen was in the main conference room, quietly discussing his ideals and plans for the Hougyoku for the coming winter with Kaname Tosen and Gin Ichimaru. But in this ordinary whitewash room, where voices would usually echo, the sounds kept to themselves. It was the staleness of impending death. One would have to strain their ears to hear the conversation between them.

"Have you heard any news from the Soul Society?" Aizen asked nonchalantly, resting his chin on the back of his hands, leaning forward above the enormous, yet mostly empty table in the center of the room. His eyes were focused on Kaname, who, paradoxically, did not have his eyes focused on anything.

"If you are asking if they are coming for the girl, then the answer is no. There has been no movements detected from the 13 court guard companies, nor anyone else significant from the Soul Society. As of now," the blind swordsman answered. Gin was indifferent, choosing to keep quiet on the matter. Of course there would not be any actions taken against them just yet. It was too soon since they had fled, and too soon since Ulquiorra had kidnapped the ryoka girl... Orihime, was it? She seemed to be the weakest of all the ryoka in terms of fighting style, but that was merely because she hadn't truly learned how to harness her powers. Plus there was a hesitation to fight that hindered her.

Gin sensed that his expression was slipping, for the room had fallen silent. Aizen had glanced his way, or perhaps he had been looking at him all this time. He quickly returned to his usual smile, giving an air of mystery that hid his true thoughts. He also just registered that Aizen had asked him a question.

"Terribly sorry, could you repeat that?" he replied, feigning innocence. The once bespectacled ex-captain sighed.

"Go fetch Ulquiorra; tell him it's urgent."

"Oh?" Gin raised an eyebrow. Not being one to argue, he left the room rather quickly. As he traveled the halls, he half-wondered about certain people in the Soul Society. He could really care less about the captains and their assistants, much less what they would do if a substitute Soul Reaper's woman went missing. However, there was one assistant that kept sneaking into his mind's eye. Rangiku... he knew from the beginning that she was always pining for him, and the most he ever reciprocated was his playful demeanor.

_"I wouldn't have minded being your prisoner a little while longer..."_ Yes, that's what he had said to her. He also wondered if her fascination with him had to do with saving her life all those years ago. She must have the patience of a saint to cling to her idea of him. Any other red-blooded man would not have refused her like he had. Perhaps it was the sadist inside of him that made her suffer so much. They've crossed zanpakuto more than once, and every reaction she had to his presence was filled with tension and uncertainty. But did he miss her like she missed him...? That question had never crossed his mind, but...

Gin sensed a melancholic presence quite close to him as he rounded the corner. Masking his thoughts and ki, he slowed his pace to a gentle walk, only to be met with the sharp tip of a sword against his neck. Inky black hair framed the pale face of Ulquiorra, his teal colored eyes staring emotionlessly at Gin. Gin did not falter in the least.

"My, my, aren't we quick to act," he chided lightly. The Cuatro Espada didn't move. With a simple gesture, Gin slid his right hand between the blade and his flesh, pushing the sword aside. "Let's not kill the messenger, mind you."

"I'm busy. What do you want?" Ulquiorra seemed to be showing irritation, contradicting his facial features.

"Now, now, I'm only giving you a message from Aizen-sama," he responded.

"And what would that be?" The monotone Espada finally sheathed his sword, willing to listen.

"His requested to see you and that it was urgent. Beyond that, I could not say." Ulquiorra was silent, glancing back at the room behind him. Gin could already sense another presence past the door. Someone inside... frightened.

"I would hurry along. He doesn't like to be kept waiting." The silver-haired man grinned. A moment passed.

"Fine. Watch the prisoner while I'm away." The Espada blinked out of sight, making use of his Sonido skill. Gin wasn't fazed. But.. what was this about a prisoner?

Of course. The girl that Aizen needed for his plan. Her power may not be battle worthy, nor honed to any type of perfection... but it had the potential to turn the tables against the Soul Society, and that's exactly what they were counting on. Kidnapping the girl was the obvious solution, and now that she was here, would she prove herself useful? Given her well-known demeanor, he didn't think she would put up a fight. No, she seemed very submissive when her choices were limited. Then again, he had not personally fought against her, so his knowledge of her abilities was next to nil. He doubted that Aizen knew as much, but then again, knowing what the former captain of Squad 5 was thinking was not easy to decipher. As a master of hiding emotion and thoughts himself, Gin was slightly miffed that he could barely crack open Sosuke Aizen's mind. Perhaps that was why he followed him so devoutly. Yet it bothered him that he could be outdone.

So he would simply prey on the less endowed, re-instating his identity. Yes, he knew what they all thought of him. Friends, enemies, allies... it was all the same drivel. Cunning, slithering, shrewd, and mysterious. Some even dared to whisper '_kitsune yaro'_ behind his back. None of these insults made him angry, for he never cared in the least what others thought of him. It was never his goal to make sure others liked him. However, Aizen was his exception. Since the beginning, when he was Aizen's lieutenant, he had vowed to follow him wherever he went. His loyalty was incomparable. And his captain made use of his skills. Though Gin made sure to keep a few tricks up his sleeve, just in case his plans went sour. One might argue that keeping certain secrets away from Aizen was traitorous, but... he wouldn't be made a fool by letting himself be controlled completely.

A small hiccup from behind the door snapped Gin out of his reverie. He had forgotten on keeping his word to Ulquiorra and watching the prisoner. With unmatched silence, he slipped inside the room and saw Orihime crouched against the wall, clearly crying. Her neatly-kept hair was frazzled and flyaway, and her knuckles were white and clenched against a bundle of white cloth. Gin recognized the pattern of clothing and realized that Aizen must have wanted her to replace her worldly materials with the sameness of Los Noches. It made sense, of course, that if Orihime was going to put this entire plan in motion by the end of winter, that she had to not only play the part, but look it too.

_*SNAP*_ Gin closed the door, causing the girl to jerk her head upwards. She stared at him in surprise, and then quickly stood up, wiping her tears with the back of her hand. She had beautiful eyes, he noted. The red tint on her cheeks further enhanced the dark violet lenses, contrasting with her auburn hair. No ordinary human could readily see her tremble, but Gin picked up on the shiver that ran up and down her back as she looked upon him. It was simply thrilling.

"W-who are you?" she managed to ask, clutching the outfit in front of her abdomen. Yes, she was already intimidated by him. What a lovely start!

"No need to be so frightened, darling," he replied. "I am Ichimaru Gin, and I've only come to see how you are faring."

"Ichimaru-san..." she tested his name. Gin leaned forward, raising his forefinger and shaking it.

"No, no, that will never do. You must call me Gin, my dear," he scolded lightly. His nicknames made her wince, and she seemed to blush slightly. Orihime tucked some loose strands of hair behind her ear and nodded.

"Gin..." she murmured. Oh, she was so obedient. At that moment, his long fingers felt blindly for the door behind him and he felt the tumblers catch with a tiny click. He watched her carefully. She didn't seem to notice. Forbidden thoughts began to reel inside his mind, each one with more justification after the next. Ulquiorra would not be back any time soon, and the girl had yet to have a proper welcome to Hueco Mundo. There was no harm in keeping her company...

He walked toward her with casual intentions, taking note that for every two steps he took, she took one backwards. Doing the math, one could easily see the girl trapped between the wall and the former captain of 3rd Division. But a split-second later, Orihime tossed the white clothes behind her and gave a decent leap to the other side of the room. Her eyes narrowed in determination, and tips of her finger touched her barrettes. Perhaps she had some fight left in her after all.

"Santen Kess--!!" Orihime shouted, but was cut off as Gin, not only displayed an amazing demonstration of flash step, but crushed his palm against her mouth, making her swallow her words. Her back hit the wall and she cried out, her yell muffled into his hand.

"None of that now, sweetheart. You want to give me your best first impression, don't you?" Her eyes gazed in shock at him, and then her eyes were cast downwards. "Very good..." he purred. "Now, why don't you show me your manners and introduce yourself." He slowly removed his hand, letting his fingers linger on her lips before falling away. She took a deep breath to calm herself before telling him her name. She was unaware of his lingering eyes on her person, watching mesmerized as she licked her lips nervously and her chest give a gentle heave with every inhale.

"Inoue... Orihime," she answered. "I'm with Ichigo Kurosaki. He was what everyone called the ryoka in the Soul Society." Orihime looked up at Gin, wondering if her reply was satisfactory. She was surprised to see a slight frown in his visage.

"Yes, yes, I know all about him... but I was asking about you." He tilted his head slightly and she flinched when he began to finger the strands of hair against her cheek. She began to shake slightly, and therefore did the one thing she was prone to do while nervous: talk.

"Oh... about me?" she started tentatively, "Um, I live in Karakura by myself, and I like to sew. My best friend is Tatsuki and she taught me karate, and now I'm a black belt. I like to eat baked potatoes and red bean paste, even though I'm horrible at cooking. My blood type is B and I'm 157 centimeters tall. My measurements are-- oops!" Orihime stopped herself, laughing nervously. "I forgot, I'm not supposed to give information to the enemy."

"That's quite alright. I'm sure I can speculate on the rest." He traced a line from the edge of her brow to the apple of her cheek, following the tear-stained trail. He took notice of the breath that hitched in her throat and steeled himself from looking further south. Not yet. A tense moment passed and the young girl pressed the flat of her hand on the wall behind her, slowly inching away from Aizen's second-in-command. It was almost comical.

"Um, well... I'm sorry, but if you don't mind, I suppose I should see how my new outfit looks," she stammered, "It was very nice to meet you, Gin." She stared at him, watching for his reaction. So far, he didn't seem to be a threat to her. But he was a little unsettling. However, his stance relaxed and she released herself from his parameter. As soon as Orihime turned away, she felt her face. It was burning up! She didn't feel embarrassed while he was talking to her, but now that she was away, it was painfully obvious that he was toying with her. Even with her back turned, she could feel his gaze burning holes in the back of her shirt. It sent constant shivers through her spine.

Gin couldn't help but compare her to Rangiku by this point. At first glance, anyone would see that they were physically similar (though his Rangiku was admittedly more endowed), and that a glaring difference was their personalities. Rangiku had fierce determination and a powerful will to fight. On the underside, especially when liquored up, she exuded a more lax behavior and could get very clingy, not caring who she was grabbing on to while drunk. Even in the greatest of danger, Rangiku had a softness in her eyes. That day, when she had Haineko's blade pressed against his neck and her small hand clenched tightly around his wrist from behind, he was glad he couldn't see into her eyes. If he had... he might have stayed behind.

Orihime had gathered up her new clothes, holding them up to see them better. She gave a small shrug and turned around to go change by the bed. But there was a problem. She had turned back to where Gin was standing, only to find that he wasn't there. A chill rose up through her and the small hairs on her forearms stood at attention. She didn't hear him leave... how strange. What kind of person leaves without saying goodbye? Deciding not to linger on it anymore, Orihime spread her Hueco Mundo outfit onto the bed, then reached up to undo her red necktie. She let out a small yelp and spun around when she already felt hands loosening the crimson cloth. Gin had been behind her the entire time?

"Let me help you with that," he offered, tugging at the ends of her bow. The captive girl stumbled backwards in surprise, swatting his hands away absentmindedly. The momentum sent her reeling back, the edge of the bed right behind her legs. Without thinking, she reached out to catch anything to keep her balance. With Gin's haori clutched in her grasp, they both tumbled onto the sheets below. She immediately realized that this was not a situation she wanted to be in, but as she scrambled to get away, her body did not do the most intelligent action. Instead of releasing him and pulling herself back, she attempted to pull herself up, in turn bringing Gin Ichimaru directly into her cleavage. Mortified beyond anything she could imagine, she was frozen in place. Her arms wouldn't move at all!

"I... I...!" The words caught in her throat, refusing to come out. To her utter chagrin, Gin did not move right away. With what seemed like a low sigh of satisfaction, he did not waste the opportunity and nuzzled himself against her ample chest. Perhaps there wasn't that much of a difference between this girl and Rangiku after all... However, there was only one way to be sure. Deft hands reached up, nimbly traveling to her breasts. Orihime couldn't find breath as he tickled the undersides and gave a light squeeze to both mounds.

"Stop..." she managed to whisper. Suddenly, Gin opened his slitted eyes, revealing crimson orbs that pierced her very soul. They were filled with absolute lust, she was certain of that. Her eyes darted towards the door, expecting Ulquiorra to come back any moment to make sure that she had changed.

"He's not coming back for a while, sweet. So in the meantime, let's get to know each other, hm?"

"I-I don't..." she began to protest, but the words died in her mouth. Gin had lifted himself up to face her, and his red eyes glinted only inches away from her own. His forefinger lightly touched her bottom lip, as if hushing a crying child.

"I'm afraid the talking parts of our introductions are finished." As soon as the last sound left his mouth, Orihime found herself being kissed. It was the strangest sensation... she couldn't readily describe it. It wasn't heavy nor demanding as she was dreading. It was more curious... not playful, but it definitely had a hint of teasing to it. She felt her face flush profusely as his tongue touched her bottom lip, eliciting a gasp from her. With her lips parted, he took it as an open invitation and deepened the kiss, relishing her warmth.

Right then, several things happened at once. Gin had given a barely audible moan as he kissed her, and for reasons unbeknownst her, she gave one as well, as if answering him in turn. She also became aware of his inexplicable ability to multi-task. As one hand brushed lightly against a hardened nipple, his other hand traveled to the bottom of her skirt and slipped underneath. A rush of raw emotion exploded inside her body, and her heart was beating nervously as his deft fingers burned against her skin. And just like fireworks, the explosion dissipated until it reached further south, smoldering between her legs.

Pure instinct told her to continue. To go further. It feels good. No, better than that. She had never been touched like this. She remembered dreams, playing out the scenarios in her head. Usually Ichigo would play the part of the lover, and she felt so safe in his embrace. But... she never dared say that she imagined being in that kind of situation with other men. No, she never mentioned it. However, she has had dreams when Uryu Ishida had come to her, in a comforting way. A more mysterious dream involved Kisuke Urahara, where he had begun to teach her a breathing technique for training, but things quickly got more heated. And perhaps not a dream, but a fleeting fantasy of what it would be like to be kissed by Renji Abarai. She couldn't deny that she had more curiosity of the intimate nature ever since she entered high school. But... never like this. What Gin was doing to her, seemed far out of her league. It almost scared her. She should stop him... stop him now!

"Gin... wait!" Orihime had to force the words out right after she broke away from his kiss. Otherwise, he might have kept going.

"Hm?" He stopped momentarily, his crimson eyes focused languidly on hers. Not wasting another precious moment, she pushed both of her hands flat against his chest, creating some distance between their bodies. He raised an eyebrow, studying her defiance and wondered if he should be disappointed or amused. What was she up to?

"Something wrong, my dear?" he asked, giving a slight chuckle at how red her face was at the moment. Orihime looked at the door once again, not slackening her arms one bit. The blush never left her face, because even with a bit of space between them, he still had that devouring look in his eyes. She waited, trying to look serious.

At long last, he leaned back and sat on the opposite side of the bed, and the atmosphere became breathable again. As she sat up, she felt the coolness of the air on her thighs and panicked when she saw her skirt pushed up to her lower belly, revealing her lacy, but modest underwear. She stole a glance at the man who was ravishing her not a minute beforehand and saw him grinning like a Cheshire cat. Hands shaking, she yanked down the thin material, nearly ripping the buttons out of place. He had done that without her knowing!

Gin couldn't help but smile at the girl. She was so easy to tease. Rangiku most certainly wouldn't let anyone touch her without at least two or three bottles of alcohol in her system. Yet this girl... all she needed was a little persuasion, and she would all but melt in his hands. She seemed to hold curiosity herself. As long as he kept his touch light and lingering, the girl never stopped him. Though perhaps she would need to rest every now and then. However, if he made the same amount of progress as the last few minutes, he doubted that she would be begging for rest. The corners of his mouth curled at the very thought.

"Won't Ulquiorra be coming back soon? He... he'll be angry if you're still here." So she was trying to get rid of him already.

"You're afraid he'll come in and see us?"

"Yes! I mean, n-no. That's not what I mean. I just don't want--"

"To get caught?" he finished. She stood at the corner of the bed, trying to rub away the goose bumps that appeared on her arms. She nodded, embarrassed.

"Oh, sweetness, if that's all you're worried over, I can make it all better," he said in a honeyed voice.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Orihime wasn't sure what to expect from him, all things considered. But she found herself involuntarily stiffening up as he stood and came near her. Her eyes shut tightly, waiting...

Silence. Then, from somewhere to her left, she heard a loud click. She whirled around, looking for the source. Gin had gone to the door, his hand on the lock. He smiled at her surprised expression.

"There now, you see? Didn't I say I would make it all better?" He began to walk back toward her, deliberately taking each step slowly.

"You locked it? But that means-"

"Little Ulquiorra can't come in and... interrupt us," Gin replied, unconsciously licking his lips. Of course, in reality, he had actually unlocked the door. Unlike Orihime, the idea of getting caught seemed to quicken his desire. He suspected that it stemmed from the Soul Society, when Rangiku had finally captured him, even for a brief moment. From then on, he had always been deliberate with his actions, even his wrongdoings. And having someone walk in while he was indulging in man's greatest intimate pleasures was just too thrilling to pass up.

"Still, um... what if someone tries coming in? They'll expect me to be dressed..." she trailed off. It was the wrong thing to say, and she knew it as soon as it came out. Gin chuckled lightly.

"Naughty girl. You expect to be in a state of _un_dress with me in your room? How scandalous." He was nearly upon her and she backed up against the wall, her bed on the right.

"You! That's not what I- Stop twisting everything I say!" she shouted, feeling trapped once again. He tipped a finger under her chin.

"Then don't say anything."

He was kissing her again, with a hint of fervor. Yes, he did suspect that Ulquiorra would be coming back to check on his freshly acquired prisoner. In fact, the very idea made his pace quicken. Would he be able to ravish the girl in time? Or would the Fourth Espada come in to find Orihime alone, but looking wickedly disheveled. He played with both ideas in his mind as he gently, but firmly gripped the girl's shoulders, leading her back to the bed. She tensed up, trying to push against his solid body, but to no avail. Her back hit the mattress, making the bed squeak and groan.

Suddenly, things got especially heated as Gin picked up exactly where he had left off, except this time he made sure to get rid of certain unnecessary items, such as her shirt. Her red ribbon had all but fallen away from her neck, representing his first attempt at undressing her. He pinched the end of the cloth, then gave a swift pull, tossing it on the floor. After that, he bent down and licked the shell of her ear, his hot breath mulling over her neck. Skilled fingers tickled her ribs underneath her uniform shirt, inching higher. She had to do everything to keep from screaming out loud. Not only was Gin grasping her breasts under her blouse, pinching the erect nipples with just the right pressure, she was also very ticklish on the sides of her ribcage and her ears.

Not thinking clearly, she tried getting a grip on the situation and clumsily made another shot at escaping. Earlier, her hands had seemingly betrayed her by not doing what she told them, and instead of a successful escape, she had allowed Gin's head to drop directly between her breasts. However, embarrassing as it was, she wouldn't be deterred just yet. If her arms wouldn't obey her, then maybe her legs could do the trick. A nice, firm kick... yes, maybe that would work!

But just as she was about to execute operation "Hurt Gin", he once again turned the tables on her. As if sensing her intentions, he abandoned his current actions and reached down to her knees. They were clenched together tightly, tucked to the side. With one swift movement, he forced her legs open and leaned into her center, causing her skirt to slide up once more. He jerked his hips into her core, making her gasp out loud.

"No!" she yelled.

"I don't think you know who you're dealing with here. Now stop resisting, or you won't like what I might do if you keep this up." Orihime bit her lip as he lifted up her sleeveless vest rather forcefully and she had no choice but to comply, lifting her arms above her head. When Gin saw that the white shirt underneath had a row of vertical buttons. He couldn't help but curl his lips in satisfaction. But her current expression wasn't sitting well with him. She looked like a tiny mouse trapped in a corner. A thumb slipped one of her buttons through its hole and both of her hands flew to her chest in a panic. He was fast, grabbing her wrists and holding them above her head, scraping her knuckles against the wall. Orihime winced in pain, trying to break free.

"Hime-chan, this is the fun part. Don't ruin it just yet," he chastised.

"Maybe for you," she spat, ignoring his threat from earlier. But she bit her lip to silence herself as he ground his hips once more, and a surge of desire flared up inside her. She began to ache between her legs, her face blushing furiously. Her efforts to make it seem as if he had no effect on her did nothing to convince him.

"No... you like this. I can tell," he said in a low whisper, releasing her hands and bending to kiss her again. The way his tongue moved inside her mouth, deep and languid and with a hint of cruel teasing that made her want to kiss him back, it was moving her towards something. The buttons on her shirt were released, one by one, and the palm of his hand slid between her breasts. Gin parted her shirt completely, his crimson eyes glinting as he drank in the sight before him. If one looked close enough, they could see the pulse of her heartbeat just underneath her skin. That's what he liked to see. He liked to see people unnerved, barely hanging onto a thread of hope. Right now, the only hope this woman had was for the Cuatro Espada to come retrieve her before anything could happen. And however likely that situation would be, he doubted it would change things in the end. The former 3rd division captain was confident that Ulquiorra would turn away on the spot if he walked in on this scene.

Orihime's breath hitched as Gin gave a rather childish sigh, pursing his lips into a pout. She felt her heart beat faster.

"This will never do," he chided, his eyes narrowing into familiar slits as he gave a wide smile. The young girl was granted temporary relief as he separated himself from her, allowing her to finally be able to breathe again. The lack of heat on top of her made the cold air actually sting her skin, and she quickly crossed her hands over her chest, closing the gap in her unbuttoned shirt. He chuckled at her modesty, even after all this time.

"It's not funny," she protested, clenching her shirt together. He stood up and faced her, staring intensely. She couldn't meet his gaze and instead focused on the movements of his hands. They brushed out the wrinkles of his Arrancar uniform and then he reached up and pulled down the collar of his sleeve, freeing his right arm. He then did the same with his left, letting the white robe slip from his lithe body. Underneath was a simple white shihakusho, along with a small wakizashi. She assumed it was his zanpakuto. He wasn't going to... She looked away, covering her eyes, allowing her shirt to fall open.

"Don' t be afraid of Shinso. He won't come unless he is called." Gin pulled his sword, sheathe and all, from his hakama and leaned it against the wall. However, he kicked his robe rather haphazardly away from the bed and then proceeded to remove his hakama as well. Orihime refused to witness this and shut her eyes even tighter when she felt the mattress dip as he climbed over to her.

"I-I'm not afraid."

"Then open your eyes. I promise I won't bite." She lowered her hands, reluctantly obeying him. Suddenly, he grabbled both of her ankles, tugging her legs behind him as she landed flat on her back. In an instant, his lips were on her neck, nipping sharply at her supple flesh. She cried out, her hands unconsciously threading themselves in his silver hair, bringing him closer. A rather impulsive moan escaped her lips as he hit a particularly sensitive nerve, and she arched ever so slightly beneath him.

"You said no biting," she breathed heatedly, scraping her nails against his nape.

"I lied."

She jolted in his embrace, partly because of his words, but mostly because he had snuck under her skirt, tugging firmly at her panties. She swallowed audibly when she realized that he truly wanted to have intercourse with her. He wasn't just messing around. His long fingers poked and prodded between her legs, finally ripping the delicate lace in half, tossing it to the floor behind him.

"Hey, that's my only-! Ah...!" Gin grinned at her quick response, sliding another finger against her slick pearl. She was wetter than he had imagined. Perhaps he had teased the girl too much. But as her breathing became more shallow and her body became more aroused, he quickly perished the thought. There was no such thing as too much teasing. He continued with this notion and was nearly surprised when Orihime latched onto his earlobe, mirroring his technique from before. It drove him wild and he pushed two of his fingers inside of her, curling upwards. His lips found hers once more and she kissed him quite passionately. He made to grab one of her breasts, but was pleasantly astonished to find that she was already touching herself there. A heady whisper reached his ears.

"Gin..."

Waiting no longer, he shed his white gi and positioned himself at her moist entrance. One thing about teasing that he didn't like was when he was the one being teased. Not waiting for confirmation, he slipped inside her tight womanhood, giving a quick thrust when he reached her virgin barrier. Although, she was much too aroused to feel the pain of losing her virginity and she was eager to move with him. Nothing else mattered in that moment, and soon a light sheen of sweat had filmed over her chest, and Orihime was moaning his name like it was a mantra for sanity. The bed squeaked with every sharp movement, banging harshly against the wall. He pounded into her and as soon as she was about to climax, he covered her mouth with his, her last screams muffled into the kiss. He came seconds after wards, holding her flush against him as her body shook with euphoric pleasure. She pulsed all around him, her heart racing along with his.

A moment later and they were falling down from nirvana. Gin nestled his head upon her breast, and she curled a bare leg around his naked waist. Their breathing had stabilized, though Orihime's mouth was too dry to speak. The apex between her thighs gave a dull throb, and she surmised that she would be rather sore for the rest of the day.

"Mm, Hime-chan..." he groaned into her chest, "You were so... sinful."

"And you were... um, no I shouldn't," she trailed off.

"Ah ah, no backing out now. Tell me, or else."

"A distraction." She began to untangle herself. "You were also a horrible tease. I want you to know that."

"Oh, you wound me!" he cried dramatically, making a half-hearted grab for her nude form as she distanced herself. "But it's good to know I haven't lost my touch." She bent down to pick up her outfit from Aizen and carefully put it on, aware of every ache from her recent intimacies. It fit her perfectly. When she turned around, Gin had also dressed himself, straightening his Arrancar robe and patting away the dust. Shinso was once again tucked inside his hakama. Orihime bravely met his gaze, prepared to remember everything that had transpired between them.

The very next moment, the door swung open and Ulquiorra was standing there, looking stoic. Orihime whirled around, kicking the remnants of her lacy underwear beneath the bed, looking slightly embarrassed. Gin was forever smiling, standing a good six feet away from her. Ulquiorra took one look at him, his melancholic expression never changing.

"Get out." The Espada's lips barely moved, hissing the words through his teeth.

"A bit touchy today, are we?" Gin teased. Ulquiorra's hand closed around the hilt of his sword.

"Leave!" Without any further argument, Aizen's right-hand man left the room, his smirk ever present. He stopped in the doorway.

"Oh, before I forget." He looked straight into her eyes from over his shoulder. She stiffened, and held her breath.

"Nice to meet you too... Hime-chan."

~Tsuzuke~

Author's Note: Well? Well??? Sorry, I sound a little desperate, don't I? It's 1:30 AM over here in Okinawa, and I'm extremely tired. Thanks for everyone that has read this fic so far. This one-shot comes at a whopping 5,900+ words, so I'm kind of proud, heh. Next up is Ulquiorra and Orihime. I've read plenty of other fics that star that pairing, and I'm hoping to bring a new and fresh twist to the relationship. While you're waiting for that one to come around, please review this chapter. Or at least fave it so I know you guys are reading it.

Also, please remember that Chapter 1 and 2, as well as following chapters, are not connected in any way. These are separate events, okay? I'm keeping them all in one story because one half in all the pairings stays the same. That would be Orihime. Anyway, that's enough for now. Time to sleep. When I wake up, I want at least 3 reviews. That shouldn't be too hard, right? R-right... heh...?


	3. UlquiorraPreview

**Author's Notes:** Hello, Konbanwa! Here's a preview for the next chapter in Silhouette! This time, featuring Orihime and Ulquiorra. This WILL contain a lemon, just like the other chapters, only Ulqui-flavored! I know this story isn't very popular (and I work so hard on it too!), but please tell me what you think, okay? If there's anything wrong, go ahead and tell me straight out. I can take a little criticism. It only helps me improve. Anyway, please enjoy this and anticipate the full chapter soon.

Chapter 3

Flashback-- Ulquiorra

A small finger traced the crescent moon beyond the window, moving slowly in mid-air. One violet-colored eye winked shut as Orihime Inoue made the outline over and over, committing the movement to memory. She had wondered half-heartedly if the moon ever changed phases here, for no matter how much time had passed, it always looked the same. Her first sight of it was that it was the most beautiful and alluring object in the cold, night sky. It was an unblemished satellite, hanging gently between the few faint stars that existed in this strange world. It glowed consistently bright, and she gazed wide-eyed at it for hours, hoping to soak in its light.

She was like the moon in a lot of ways. Sitting here, in this cold, desolate room, she thought about the comparisons. One was obvious, as she rested her gaze on her pale hand. Although she was an active person, and loved to play sports, she had never quite developed a tan. Whenever she went to the beach, her skin seemed to glow eerily underwater. It never irked her really, and people never really complained about her looks enough to bother her. Unless one counted Chizuru, who insisted that her current chest size wasn't big enough and that Orihime should consume more milk than any normal human being could to make them grow larger. A smile spread across her face, and yet disappeared just as quickly.

Like the crescent moon, she was also incomplete. Orihime thrived on the presence of others, ever since her brother died. She never studied alone when she could help it, and was always finding someone to share her homemade lunches at school. Her friends were the constant variables in her life, and to be without them was to be without a part of her own self. It pained her to be alone. She doubted that the moon ever felt the same way, but nevertheless it was obviously missing a part of itself. She chewed at the inside of her lip, wondering that if it were possible, could she float up between the metal bars of the window sill, through the thick sheet of glass, and up to the sky to become the other half of the moon.

_'How terribly depressing_,' she mused. With a large yawn, she stretched her limbs as she stood up from the floor. Her back felt stiff from sitting for so long and her joints ached. The white dress she was now wearing did not allow her much movement, but it did keep her significantly warmer than her school uniform. Orihime found a bit more relief as she laid down on the couch, propping a couple of pillows under her neck for support. She began to wonder why she found sitting on the floor so interesting in the first place, when the couch was so much more comfortable. Looking out the window once more, her question was answered. From this angle, she could no longer see the moon.

"No fair," she complained out loud, throwing her forearms over her eyes. What else could she do in this lonely chamber? She had taken this simple shape in the sky and made it into a friend who would keep her company. It was a desperate move, since she was too intimidated to ask for the company of any of the other occupants of Los Noches. However, in the case with the moon, would she risk pain and stiffness just to stare out of the window, treating it like it was her only companion? Or could she take comfort in the knowledge that it would always be there in spite of everything, and instead stay curled up on the sofa and out of harm's way? Orihime wasn't sure about it yet. For now, she decided to sleep instead.

Hours passed, or perhaps it was minutes. Orihime couldn't tell. What she sensed as she woke up was not the changing time, but the change of reishi in the room. It seemed hard and heavy, bearing down on her person. She brought her knees to her chest, curling up tightly and trying to will away the bad feeling she was experiencing. It made her feel apprehensive and for a long while, she didn't want to open her eyes. But before all of her courage was sapped away, she girded herself and forced her eyes to look forward. Instantly, the reishi assuaged and relief trickled down her back.

"Onna... get up." She knew all along the identity of the voice, and yet it still startled her enough to make her jump, her body sitting straight up on instinct. She was used to her title of 'Woman' and nothing more from this man, so it didn't bother her as much as before. There were worse things he could call her, like the other occupants of Hueco Mundo. Loly and Menoly called her 'bitch' and 'whore', coupled with their physical abuse against her whenever they could get away with it. Nnoitra, the Quinta Espada, lasciviously called her 'Pet-sama', mocking her presence in Los Noches. She once heard Grimmjow refer to her as Aizen's tool, making her stomach twist into knots. It was sickening even more so when Gin Ichimaru, ever so mysterious, would peek inside her quarters, calling her 'Hi-me-cha-n'. His enunciation of every syllable made her so uncomfortable that she would cover her face with her hands, afraid that if she ever made eye contact with him, something absolutely horrible would happen.

However, Ulquiorra's name for her was never really an insult. It was just her identity within her confinements. When her name, friends, hobbies, lifestyle, and clothes were replaced with this new existence... who, or what else was she, but just a woman? Although, there had been tiny half-second moments when Orihime wished that he would use her real name. But after days and days of silent wishing, he continued to call her-

"Onna, face me and do not look away."

"Huh?" Orihime blinked suddenly, snapping out of her trance. She had spaced out again!

"Are you deaf?" he asked monotonously. It didn't seem to be a question, but he sounded irritated.

"N-no, I'm not-I, um... okay," she stammered, quickly swinging her legs over the side and standing straight up. Their eyes met and Orihime instantly felt nauseous. He was focusing his immense spiritual pressure into her gaze, causing her eyes to water up. His words echoed in her short-term memory. _Do not look away._

_ 'I'm trying, but--'_

"Nnh!" she groaned, clenching her hands into fists as she struggled to keep her knees from buckling underneath her. Her orange hair whipped around her face and she felt a muscle in her forehead seize up from concentrating so much. Although her eyes were squinting shut, she never broke eye contact with him. Orihime dug her left foot behind her, creating a slightly better stance to steady herself with. It seemed to be getting easier to stand, when Ulquiorra effortlessly threw her back with a burst of reishi, doubling his spiritual pressure easily. She fell backwards, landing sideways on the floor rug. It took all she had to not scream in pain from landing on the solid concrete. As she lay there, catching her breath, the Cuatro Espada stared blankly at her.

"Pathetic," he stated.

**A/N:** Sorry it's so short, but there is more on the way! Also, the next pairing will be with Grimmjow. If you have any ideas, I might be able to work them in. Let me know! I love feedback, and I promise to answer you.


	4. Ulquiorra Full

**A/N:** Okay, here's the next FULL chapter of Silhouette, starring Ulquiorra and Orihime, with a couple of cameos. Remember, Bleach and all the characters belong to Kubo-sama, not me. Too bad, huh. Enjoy!

Chapter 3

Ulquiorra

A small finger traced the crescent moon beyond the window, moving slowly in mid-air. One violet-colored eye winked shut as Orihime Inoue made the outline over and over, committing the movement to memory. She had wondered half-heartedly if the moon ever changed phases here, for no matter how much time had passed, it always looked the same. Her first sight of it was that it was the most beautiful and alluring object in the cold, night sky. It was an unblemished satellite, hanging gently between the few faint stars that existed in this strange world. It glowed consistently bright, and she gazed wide-eyed at it for hours, hoping to soak in its light.

She was like the moon in a lot of ways. Sitting here, in this cold, desolate room, she thought about the comparisons. One was obvious, as she rested her gaze on her pale hand. Although she was an active person, and loved to play sports, she had never quite developed a tan. Whenever she went to the beach, her skin seemed to glow eerily underwater. It never irked her really, and people never really complained about her looks enough to bother her. Unless one counted Chizuru, who insisted that her current chest size wasn't big enough and that Orihime should consume more milk than any normal human being could to make them grow larger. A smile spread across her face, and yet disappeared just as quickly.

Like the crescent moon, she was also incomplete. Orihime thrived on the presence of others, ever since her brother died. She never studied alone when she could help it, and was always finding someone to share her homemade lunches at school. Her friends were the constant variables in her life, and to be without them was to be without a part of her own self. It pained her to be alone. She doubted that the moon ever felt the same way, but nevertheless it was obviously missing a part of itself. She chewed at the inside of her lip, wondering that if it were possible, could she float up between the metal bars of the window sill, through the thick sheet of glass, and up to the sky to become the other half of the moon.

'How terribly depressing,' she mused. With a large yawn, she stretched her limbs as she stood up from the floor. Her back felt stiff from sitting for so long and her joints ached. The white dress she was now wearing did not allow her much movement, but it did keep her significantly warmer than her school uniform. Orihime found a bit more relief as she laid down on the couch, propping a couple of pillows under her neck for support. She began to wonder why she found sitting on the floor so interesting in the first place, when the couch was so much more comfortable. Looking out the window once more, her question was answered. From this angle, she could no longer see the moon.

"No fair," she complained out loud, throwing her forearms over her eyes. What else could she do in this lonely chamber? She had taken this simple shape in the sky and made it into a friend who would keep her company. It was a desperate move, since she was too intimidated to ask for the company of any of the other occupants of Los Noches. However, in the case with the moon, would she risk pain and stiffness just to stare out of the window, treating it like it was her only companion? Or could she take comfort in the knowledge that it would always be there in spite of everything, and instead stay curled up on the sofa and out of harm's way? Orihime wasn't sure about it yet. For now, she decided to sleep instead.

Hours passed, or perhaps it was minutes. Orihime couldn't tell. What she sensed as she woke up was not the changing time, but the change of reishi in the room. It seemed hard and heavy, bearing down on her person. She brought her knees to her chest, curling up tightly and trying to will away the bad feeling she was experiencing. It made her feel apprehensive and for a long while, she didn't want to open her eyes. But before all of her courage was sapped away, she girded herself and forced her eyes to look forward. Instantly, the reishi assuaged and relief trickled down her back.

"Onna... get up." She knew all along the identity of the voice, and yet it still startled her enough to make her jump, her body sitting straight up on instinct. She was used to her title of 'Woman' and nothing more from this man, so it didn't bother her as much as before. There were worse things he could call her, like the other occupants of Hueco Mundo. Loly and Menoly called her 'bitch' and 'whore', coupled with their physical abuse against her whenever they could get away with it. Nnoitra, the Quinta Espada, lasciviously called her 'Pet-sama', mocking her presence in Los Noches. She once heard Grimmjow refer to her as Aizen's tool, making her stomach twist into knots. It was sickening even more so when Gin Ichimaru, ever so mysterious, would peek inside her quarters, calling her 'Hi-me-cha-n'. His enunciation of every syllable made her so uncomfortable that she would cover her face with her hands, afraid that if she ever made eye contact with him, something absolutely horrible would happen.

However, Ulquiorra's name for her was never really an insult. It was just her identity within her confinements. When her name, friends, hobbies, lifestyle, and clothes were replaced with this new existence... who, or what else was she, but just a woman? Although, there had been tiny half-second moments when Orihime wished that he would use her real name. But after days and days of silent wishing, he continued to call her-

"Onna, face me and do not look away."

"Huh?" Orihime blinked suddenly, snapping out of her trance. She had spaced out again!

"Are you deaf?" he asked monotonously. It didn't seem to be a question, but he sounded irritated.

"N-no, I'm not-I, um... okay," she stammered, quickly swinging her legs over the side and standing straight up. Their eyes met and Orihime instantly felt nauseous. He was focusing his immense spiritual pressure into her gaze, causing her eyes to water up. His words echoed in her short-term memory. _Do not look away._

_ 'I'm trying, but--'_

"Nnh!" she groaned, clenching her hands into fists as she struggled to keep her knees from buckling underneath her. Her orange hair whipped around her face and she felt a muscle in her forehead seize up from concentrating so much. Although her eyes were squinting shut, she never broke eye contact with him. Orihime dug her left foot behind her, creating a slightly better stance to steady herself with. It seemed to be getting easier to stand, when Ulquiorra effortlessly threw her back with a burst of reishi, doubling his spiritual pressure easily. She fell backwards, landing sideways on the floor rug. It took all she had to not scream in pain from landing on the solid concrete. As she lay there, catching her breath, the Cuatro Espada stared blankly at her.

"Pathetic," he stated.

"Itai..." was all she could manage to say. "Ow ow ow!" Orihime very slowly sat up, cradling her right elbow. Her body was trying to relax from the recent onslaught, but it just caused her to feel pain more than normally. She looked up to see the Espada with his back turned to her, leaving the room.

"Wait a minute! W-what was that all about?" she cried, stumbling forward as she got to her feet. Ulquiorra didn't answer.

"Tell me, why did you attack me?" Orihime demanded, walking forward carefully. A few stray hairs dangled in front of her eyes. Ulquiorra turned halfway, allowing only half of his face to be visible.

"I am acting upon Aizen-sama's orders."

"Aizen-sama's... ? Why would he order you to come kill me?"

"Kill? His orders did not contain the word 'kill'. You should be aware by now that you are much too important to kill." He paused, letting his words soak in.

"I see... so what are his orders?" she asked, fidgeting with her hands. Ulquiorra closed his eyes in what would have been frustration, that is if he ever allowed his emotions to show. Perhaps telling her would be to her benefit.

"He has ordered me to strengthen you, starting with defense," he said blandly. "I'll return later today to continue training you. Prepare yourself until then."

"Hold on! What do you mean prepare my-" The door was promptly shut as Ulquiorra denied her acknowledgement and left the room.

"-self." Orihime sighed, crossing her arms. She felt annoyed. She also hated how he never ended his conversations properly, leaving her confused and undone. Silence rang in her ears, but at least she had the promise of company later in the day. Hopefully, Ulquiorra was someone who kept his promises.

"Ayame, Lily, I need you," she spoke out loud. The blue barrettes in her hair twinkled and came to life, flying gently in front of her. Orihime held out her hands and the two Shun Shun Rikka landed in her palms.

"What's the matter, Orihime? Are you hurt?" Ayame questioned, peeking out from underneath her hood.

"No, it's not that..." the girl replied. "It's just, well, I'm trying to get stronger for training today. Ulquiorra said he would train me on defense today."

"Are you scared?" Lily wondered, crossing her arms behind her back. "Because if you are, then don't be. We're here to protect you."

"I know. I'm so glad you're here with me. Even though..."

"Even though... what?" asked Lily.

"I'm too weak to use my powers to get stronger. I know that if I'm confident, you guys get so much more powerful and I'm able to help my friends. But... I've been here for a while, and I feel like I can't do anything to help them right now. It's just hopeless." Suddenly, she saw a flash of light and something ran into her face.

"Agh, will you shut up already? It's annoying hearing you talk like that," yelled Tsubaki, flitting in front of her.

"Ow, that really hurt!" she cried, almost dropping the other two sitting her in hands. Lily and Ayame flew up to box in Tsubaki on either side.

"Hey, don't hit her like that! This is serious!" Lily scolded.

"I agree, Orihime-chan has every right to feel the way she does," agreed Ayame.

"Like I care," he spat, then turned back to Orihime, "Listen girl, if you're weak all the time, then there's no way I can attack the enemy and protect you in return. Do you get it now? You can't keep thinking that way and expect to get away unscathed! Now, man up and stop being such a wi--mmf!!" The two girls covered his mouth, refusing to let him speak anymore.

"We told you to stop that!" Lily shouted, glaring at Tsubaki, who managed to break away from her grip. "You're not making her feel any better."

"I-It's okay, Lily-chan," Orihime mumbled, looking away at the moon beyond the window once more. "He's right anyway. If I keep thinking that I'm weak, then I will be weak. But if I think that I'm strong, then... well, um," she trailed off.

"Then you'll be strong," Ayame finished for her. "But you've got to believe it, okay?" The orange-haired girl sighed, biting her lower lip nervously.

"O-okay. I'll be strong. And then I can help protect my friends," she replied, sounding a bit more courageous.

"That's the spirit! It all starts in your head. We'll be stronger for you in no time," cheered Lily. Tsubaki grunted silently, but didn't seem to protest.

"Thanks you guys. I'm really glad you are here to cheer me up." Orihime gave a genuine smile, feeling truly relieved. She almost felt happy again.

"Onna," came a voice from behind her. Lily, Ayame and Tsubaki watched as their master's cheerful expression trickled away into a fearful submission. Ulquiorra had silently returned and closed the door behind him, stepping closer. She turned around immediately and the three fairies hid behind her back.

"Ulquiorra-san... you're back already? I'm still not prepared yet, so..."

"That is not why I am here." He stared at her, stoic and ever-observant. A whitened hand raised up in her direction, pointing a single finger at her head. "What are those?"

"Huh, you mean...? Ah!" Orihime panicked, realizing that she hadn't dismissed her Shun Shun Rikka. Even when hiding behind her, Ulquiorra could still sense them.

"Go back!" she hissed quietly, "Go, please!" They obeyed quickly, morphing back into her barrettes. As soon as the glow dissipated, Orihime looked back at the Espada in front of her. She was surprised to see him cock his head to the side, looking at her questioningly.

"So that is your power. It looks weak."

"It's not... They aren't weak," she insisted. It wasn't her powers that were weak, it was her. "Besides, you said you were going to train me in defense."

"We'll do that after you report to Aizen-sama. He requests your presence."

"He does?"

"I won't repeat myself. Now, come," he ordered. Orihime shivered, feeling that she had no choice but to obey. But the idea of being around Aizen Sosuke terrified her. Although her brain ordered her feet to start walking, her toes wouldn't so much as twitch. She was frozen in place. Ulquiorra opened the door, then noticed that Orihime was still standing in the same place. Her hands were curled into fists and she was holding her breath.

"You will follow me, or I will carry you like a sack of dirt. But you are absolutely forbidden to go against Aizen-sama's orders," he warned her threateningly, turning back to come and stand in front of her. He grabbed her slender wrist and tugged her forward quite easily. The momentum made her lose her balance, and she lost her footing. She heard Ulquiorra give a small 'tch' as he caught her around the waist with one arm. But he refused to stop moving and continued to hold his word. She found herself flying through the halls of Los Noches. He was using Sonido to travel, apparently deeming it worthy to initiate since they had wasted so much time. Aizen apparently didn't like his guests to be late. Orihime blinked barely two times and they were standing outside of Aizen's main chamber. She felt sick.

"Don't waste any more time, onna," he told her, setting her on her feet. She didn't answer, feeling nothing but dread. Her right hand was clenched onto his shirt from hanging on. Instinct told her not to let go. However, he disappeared from her grasp, leaving her alone in front of the door before her. Her heart fluttered in her stomach, making her feel ill.

"Just go in... nothing bad is going to happen," she reassured herself. Orihime entered the room, peeking her head inside. Her eyes had to adjust to the dimly lit room, and she cautiously stepped inside the threshold. Aizen was waiting for her at the end of the long table, stirring something into his cup of tea. He looked up at her, then stood from his chair.

"Welcome, Orihime. Come and sit with me, won't you?" he invited softly, motioning for her to come closer. The corners of his mouth tipped into a polite, and even gentle smile. She didn't feel as if she were in any immediate danger, but still decided to keep her guard up. Wary of his every move, Orihime came to sit two chairs down from him, not wanting to be too close, but also not wanting to be rude. He didn't seem to mind.

"How are you, Orihime?" he asked in a kind manner. She shifted nervously in her seat, twisting her hands around each other underneath the table.

"I'm fine, thank you for asking," she answered, almost autonomously. He was looking at her, and it unnerved her. Without knowing why, she had the fleeting thought that his eyes were very beautiful, in contrast to his actual personality. She quickly looked down at her lap, appalled that she was thinking such things.

"That's good to know. I hope that you continue to be so, for my sake. I want to take good care of you while you stay with us. Do you know why?"

"Because... I belong to you." The tip of his finger traced the edge of his teacup, though his gaze never left her.

"That is correct. And I asked you to come here because I wanted to tell you..." Aizen stood up, sliding his hand against the smooth varnish of the table. Orihime retracted her previous thoughts. Even a good-looking man, brimming with charisma and honey on his tongue, could be a devil in angel's clothing. She watched anxiously as he deliberately came to the chair she was sitting in and put his hand on her shoulder. His touch made her heart jump into her throat, and she tried not to let it show. She could just tell by his presence that he was extremely powerful, and could probably decimate her with only a finger. Her body was perfectly still as he let the back of his hand softly touch her cheek.

"I take very good care of my belongings, Orihime. I promise you that," he concluded. The girl couldn't find her voice to speak, but gave the slightest nod for confirmation.

"Good, you understand. Of course, I would not have chosen you if you didn't. You are an extraordinary girl." She didn't answer, opting to stare at the table instead. When his hand dropped lower to brush her neck, then down to her breast where her heart was beating madly with fear, she couldn't help but shrink back into her chair. He knelt beside her and watched her expression as he squeezed his hand lightly around her. Her jaw fell open in protest, but no sound came out. From her peripheral vision, she could tell that he looked amused.

"Don't..." she mouthed silently. Aizen took no visible notice, and continued moving downward to where her hands were clenched into fists on her lap. His eyelashes fluttered on her cheek, while his timbered voice was in her ear.

"I'll let you know if I need anything from you." Nimble fingers pressed between her legs. She wanted to hit him.

After an eternity passed, he dismissed her and Orihime immediately left the room. Her legs carried her swiftly, and she didn't even know which direction her quarters were. But she chose whichever way took her furthest from Aizen Sosuke. Angry tears brimmed in her eyes and she allowed her vision to be blurred. Each hallway she traveled blended with the last, white upon white. Finally she stumbled upon a room that looked like hers, and she dashed inside. The door slammed loudly, and she turned and kicked it for good measure.

"Gyaaah!" she shrieked, throwing her fist against the wall. Nothing had ever made her feel so angry, so used... she gasped for breath as bile rose up in her throat, making her feel sick. The ghost of his hands still moved along her torso, sending ice down her back.

"I hate this," she whispered after a few seconds, cradling her bruised wrist. "I can't do this." She became aware that one of her calves was cramping up, and she knew she shouldn't have run so fast. Limping over to her bed, she sat down on the edge and began to massage her leg. But no sooner had she reached down, something moved beside her.

"What are you doing here, onna?" The girl nearly jumped out of her skin, but she didn't let go of her pain-ridden limb. At the other end of the bed was Ulquiorra, halfway stretched out and seemingly just waking up.

"Oh, Ulquiorra-san! I thought... um, isn't this my room?"

"Does this look like your room?" he asked, deadpan. She looked around. It certainly had the same build, the same colors (or lack thereof), and the same furniture. However, she noticed that there was no window. Orihime stood up quickly, ready to apologize.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to come here," she said contritely. "I'll leave, so- ow!" Her leg suddenly buckled and she fell to the floor, clenching her teeth as her pain doubled itself. She dug her thumbs into the back of her calf muscles, trying desperately to will away the pain. But her body didn't notice and she hissed in anguish. All she could do was endure it and hope that it would assuage.

"Make it stop," she groaned to herself, gritting her teeth.

Ulquiorra was by her side in an instant, sliding his thin hands under her own, taking over. He put pressure behind her knee with one hand and bent her foot downwards with the other. Her nerves suddenly felt like they were electrified and she cried out, unconsciously grabbing onto his shoulder as he worked against her muscle spasms. When the pain seemed to rise at its peak, he straightened her leg out and pushed on three pressure points... and the pain was gone! Orihime let out the breath she was holding, and her whole body relaxed.

"Ulquiorra-san... you-"

"This is why Aizen-sama wants you to be trained. If the need should ever arise for you to be in battle, you cannot afford to succumb to an injury so pitiful as this." She watched as his eyes stared straight ahead, seemingly annoyed.

"I understand... I'm sorry. I know I'm weak in that sense. I haven't fought anyone physically in a long time," she answered.

"That is quite apparent." She swallowed nervously and slackened her grip on his shirt. He stood up and sat back down on the bed, returning to his original position. She followed suit, getting to her feet. She was relieved when there wasn't so much as a single ache in her calf. Her reaction was to thank him, but she felt that he wouldn't acknowledge her if she did. There were more pressing matters at hand.

"I saw Aizen-sama," she stated. He had his eyes closed, one arm behind his head. She couldn't afford to waste words on him, so she tried telling the truth of what just happened in Aizen's room.

"He didn't tell me anything important, really. But he... touched me." Orihime looked at him for any sort of movement or reaction to her words. "I didn't want him to. And then he told me he wants me to come back, so he can... you know," she finished lamely. Silence, and then...

"Are you obtuse, onna?" he finally spoke. She shook her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"Have you forgotten? Your body belongs to Aizen-sama. In every way he sees fit. Why is it surprising that he would choose to claim ownership of what is his?"

"But that's sick! I-I didn't want this," she protested, coming to stand in front of him.

"Make sense, onna. You came here of your own free will, didn't you? You also agreed to Aizen-sama's terms. Do not turn traitor against us so soon."

"I'm not a traitor, but... it's not right," she whispered, trying to garner sympathy from an unsympathetic Espada. Useless.

"It's not my problem," was the taut reply.

"How can you say that? You don't understand, Ulquiorra-san." Her fists were tangled in the sides of her dress, twisting round and round in the white material. His teal eyes locked on to her face, and her breath hitched.

"What's to understand? Again, you agreed to this." She could taste the tang of blood from biting the inside of her lip, feeling incensed.

"If.. if that's one of the things he expects me to do, I-I'm not okay with it. I haven't even- before coming here. I've never done... that."

"Done what, exactly?" Her eyes widened and she had to sit down. Maybe she shouldn't be surprised that he didn't know.

"Been with a guy," she confessed. Ulquiorra stared at her blankly and she blushed.

"What do you mean? You've been with many men. A moment ago, you were with Aizen-sama. And now you are with me. I don't see the point of what you're saying."

"No, I mean 'be with a guy' more, um... intimately," she said, the last word barely audible. Her face burned under his scrutiny as he deciphered her explanation.

"Intimacy suggests closeness, as well as trust," he mused out loud. "You're saying you have never been close to anyone?"

"Well, yes. That's what I'm saying. And I-"

"You're lying." Her eyes widened at his bluntness, then narrowed in anger.

"I'm not lying!" she protested hotly, grabbing one of his pillows and hugging it against her. It kept her from wanting to hit him.

"Then explain your relationship with the Kurosaki boy. You aren't intimate with him?" he asked her, crossing his ankles as he stretched his limbs, all while observing her as she sat at the other end.

"Ichigo is different. We've been friends for a long time. I trust him. But... he's never touched me." Speaking the words aloud made her heart feel swollen in her chest, and a lump was in her throat. Orihime never wanted to admit how much distance there was between the two of them, even though she knew that he was on his way right now to rescue her. Or so she hoped. Her vision swam, but she managed to blink the sensation away.

"Being intimate means having trust. Having trust means being close." He paused to blink. "I fail to see the connection with touch." Orihime gave a melancholic smile, holding the small pillow in her arms. It was strange having to explain all of this to him, but she didn't mind. Even if he made her angry, it was better than having no one at all.

"Sorry, I think I might have been a little vague in the beginning. No wonder you're confused. When I say I haven't been intimate, that means I haven't had sex." The room filled with silence once more and she cleared her throat.

"I see. And what is so important about fornication?" he asked blandly. Although, Orihime swore she could hear a hint of curiosity in his voice.

"It's a bit hard to explain. I'm sorry. But I suppose, you could say it's one of the best ways to show that you trust someone. That's one aspect," she offered.

"Are you saying that if I wanted to show trust, I would have to mate with the person? That's ridiculous."

"No, I'm not saying that... although, you could, I guess. Trust is just one part of it. There are other things that apply too."

"Such as?"

"Well... you might want to be attracted to them. Physically, I mean." She poked her forefingers together, cringing on the inside. It was unbelievable how she had gotten on this conversation. As she spoke, her eyes wandered to Ulquiorra surreptitiously and she found herself ogling him. She remembered how he carried her through the hallway, and although it was a rather crude method, he seemed so strong.

"Are you saying, onna... that Aizen-sama is not to your liking?"

"I-I'm not saying he isn't handsome, because he is."

"Then what's the problem?" Orihime stared at him, dumbfounded. She didn't think this conversation could go any further without getting very embarrassing. Silence filled her ears for the last time.

"Forget it then... I'll just be on my way." The girl stood up, laying the pillow behind her. She felt a little frustrated. It doesn't help to have someone to talk to if they intentionally give answers that stupefied her. Not bothering to look back, she closed the door, leaned back on it and gave a big sigh. Something wet dripped on her cheek and she looked at the ceiling, expecting to see a leak of some sort. But it was bone dry. The wetness she felt was...

"Oh, God... why am I crying?" she whispered, pressing the heel of her palms to her eyelids. She saw stars. Her heart fluttered and she had to steady herself from falling. For some reason, Ulquiorra made her so angry just now. It wasn't her intention to get into that kind of talk with him, but after what happened with Aizen, all she wanted to do was search for a soundboard, a release. Even in the presence of the enemy, she was finding herself more attached to the idea of being around the Cuatro Espada. Orihime was very aware of his destructive power, and of his nihilistic view on life, and how he had absolutely no mercy. None. So what made her think that he would have the tiniest inkling of mercy on her? What did he care what Aizen said or did to her? She might have better luck putting hope in one of the walls than in him.

After she had calmed down for a bit, there was a very faint sound of footsteps coming her way. In these labyrinthine corridors, it was hard to tell who it was. A slight jump in her heart thought that perhaps maybe, it was Ichigo! She wiped her eyes thoroughly and began following the footsteps, hoping to come across a friend rather than an enemy. A flight of stairs loomed before her, and she was straining to keep up with the sounds of the other person. But they were definitely up there. Once she reached the top, she was met with a split hallway. Her eyes closed, honing in on the footfalls. Left... and so she turned left. There was only one door, located at the very end. Once she reached it, she pushed through, deducing that whoever it was that was walking up here, this was the only place they could go.

Her prediction was correct, for there certainly was someone in the room. It was contrastingly small compared to Aizen's chamber, and even her own quarters. It was lined with rows and rows of bookshelves, naturally filled with bound tomes and magazines of all sorts. Papers and scrolls littered the solitary white table in the middle of the floor. And sitting at the head of the table was Szayel Aporro Granz, hastily thumbing through a thick manuscript. Her heart sunk heavily at the sight of just another enemy. He began speaking out loud, not bothering to look up.

"Tesla, you're an absolute imbecile. I told you, I'm not going to sleep with you and--oh!" he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw her.

"So sorry, I didn't realize you had snuck up here. Aizen-sama won't be pleased when he finds out," Szayel pointed out, adjusting his Hollow mask.

"I don't care..." she whispered, the words tumbling out of her mouth without any thought.

"You don't care," he repeated, slamming the large book shut. Loose papers flew off the table. Orihime jumped, but stood her ground.

"You heard me, I don't care right now what that man thinks of me. I'm just a tool, right? So... it doesn't matter."

"Careful what you say to me, Princess," he warned, standing up. "I may only be the Octava Espada, but I can still crush that pretty face of yours into powder." She bit her lip unconsciously, not knowing if she should be afraid or not.

"I'll just leave then. I'm going to my room," and she turned hesitantly, unsure of what he would do once her back was turned. So she ended up side-stepping into the doorway, keeping an eye on the pink-haired Espada.

"A wise decision. Make sure you don't get lost, or there will be dire consequences." Orihime suddenly felt a little angry, her hand curling into a fist. She had never spoken to this Espada directly, and she certainly didn't expect him to be so arrogant. Without warning, a flash of light came from her barrette, and Tsubaki popped out.

"That's it! Orihime, if you don't kindly tell that guy to back off, I'm gonna kick him in the teeth!" the tiny creature cried, making a beeline for Szayel's face.

"Tsubaki, no!" she yelled, reaching out for him. "Stop!" Obediently, Tsubaki halted in mid-air and was about to yell at her once more, when Szayel reached out and clenched the small fairy in his fist. Orihime gasped and began running forward. The lanky Espada grinned triumphantly, giving a small laugh as he all but crushed the miniature body between his fingers. Tsubaki grunted in pain before finally screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Please, don't hurt him... let him go!" Her knees were trembling underneath her dress and she was torn between wanting to rescue Tsubaki and her fear of what Szayel would do to her if she tried. All she could do at the moment was beg for his safety.

"Hmm, instead of crushing you, little Princess, how about I crush your friend here?" he threatened, waving his fist back and forth tauntingly. She felt her heart clench.

"No... I'll do anything!" she pleaded. Droplets fell onto the floor.

"Really? Anything, you say?" he repeated. Orihime hesitated, swallowing the bile in her throat. But when Tsubaki yelled hoarsely, she began to nod as quickly as she could.

"Yes, I will! Just stop already, and give him back!"

"Hmph... fine. You're no fun," Szayel concluded. But as promised, he released Tsubaki and she ran to catch him as he fell. As soon as he was cradled in her hands, seemingly lifeless, he morphed back into her barrette. She wasn't sure if he was alright, but she was too afraid to call him out again to find out. Surely if he had made it back with the other Shun Shun Rikka, he would be okay. Orihime sat on the floor for several minutes, trying to compose herself.

"Time to keep your promise, little girl. Follow me," the Espada spoke, motioning towards the open door. Suddenly she was being pulled to her feet and forced to walk behind him.

"Wait, where are we going?" she asked breathlessly. He tugged her through corridor after corridor, chuckling to himself the entire way. Finally they stopped at a very familiar door. Szayel wrapped his hands around her shoulders, staring her in the face rather harshly.

"I'm finally going to get permission from Aizen-sama to experiment on your powers! And perhaps you as well, while the results are pending," he replied, his grip becoming stronger.

"No! Aizen would never let you," she gasped, trying to escape from his hold.

"Are you forgetting our agreement so soon? You did in fact say "I'll do anything", correct?" She couldn't make herself look him in the eye when she realized her folly. "A good woman never goes back on her word."

"I..." she started, but quickly shut her mouth when he made to strike her, rearing back his hand threateningly.

"And a good woman never contradicts a man. I would keep that mouth of your closed if you know what's good for you." Her head bobbed up and down in agreement, nearly shaking her hairpins out of place. All was quiet for a moment... and Orihime looked up, staring at the place just beyond Szayel's head.

"Ulquiorra-san..."

The young girl instantly braced herself for an impact, for she was certain that Szayel had raised his fist to backhand her. But nothing came.

"Let go of me, Ulquiorra!" Szayel demanded, and Orihime opened her eyes to find the Cuatro Espada holding Szayel's wrist in mid-air, looking less than pleased.

"Aizen-sama never issued any such permission to you. Now leave my sight." With seemingly no effort, Ulquiorra flipped the Octava Espada into the adjacent wall, crushing his body into the solid concrete. To follow, he issued his green Cero into Szayel's chest point-blank, effectively injuring him so that when the smoke cleared, he was lying face down, unconscious. Orihime stared in shock, not sure what to do. And yet she found herself kneeling beside Szayel, ready to chant her healing _kotodama_.

"Don't," said Ulquiorra calmly.

"But he's going to-"

"It's not fatal. Leave him there. Aizen-sama will deal with him."

"Aizen..." she repeated quietly. A hand came to rest on her shoulder and she looked up at the melancholic face of her rescuer.

"Get up. He won't be pleased with me if he finds you out here."

"Hai," she answered, getting to her feet. As they walked down the hallways, she realized that it seemed much easier to get to her own room if she started from Aizen's chamber. Although this irked her a bit, she didn't tell Ulquiorra about it. She was sure he wouldn't have anything to say on the matter. She felt an enormous relief wash over her when she came into her own room, throwing herself on the bed. A quick look out the window and she smiled as the moon greeted her.

"Onna, I forbid you to leave your room again. If I find you gone, things will not go well for you." His pale hand rested on the outside wall.

"You're leaving?" she asked him. He looked indifferent, standing in the doorway. However, Ulquiorra did not move.

"If you find it upsetting, then..." The sentence was left hanging for her.

"It's not that. I mean, I just wanted to... thank you." She said the last part so quietly, that it was nearly on purpose. All this time, she had insisted that it was useless to tell him that she was grateful for him. In this lonely, stark-white palace, that she had someone to cling to. That if things had gone any further with Aizen or Szayel, she would be in a world of trouble. And yet she couldn't stop the words from coming out, even if they went unheard.

Ulquiorra stood in front of her, hands in his pockets, staring down at her. The door had been shut. There was a tension between them.

"I will tell you this, onna. And you are not to repeat it. Our conversation earlier was of no consequence to me. And your actions today have proven that you can never be left alone without my supervision. You will continue to wait here, whether in patience or in anguish, until Aizen-sama calls for you."

"I understand, but-"

"That's all."

"No, that's not all! I don't want him to call for me. And if he does, I'm not going!" she said suddenly, her voice getting louder with each breath she took. She could feel her hands shaking in her lap, and she bravely looked up at Ulquiorra.

"You are risking death with me. I may not agree with all that Aizen-sama says, but anyone who denies him shall be killed. Do you want to die so soon, onna?" Orihime was silent, though she stared at the Espada harshly. Of course she didn't want to die. After coming this far to foil Aizen's plans, she couldn't give up. She had to continue faking this partnership, just long enough to destroy that sphere. She tore her eyes away and stared back at the moon.

"Do you know what's maddening?" she found herself asking him, her features softening under the silver light. He did not answer. "It's the wait." she continued. "I hate waiting for this to end. It's bad enough that I'm locked up in here, staring out the window. But what I hate most... is that I'm alone. For days I've been in here, and I'm only allowed outside this room if Aizen calls or nature calls. My Shun Shun Rikka are with me, but I can't keep summoning them just for company." Taking a deep breath, she stood up and faced Ulquiorra, crossing her hands behind her back.

"And then every day, you come in here to check on me. To make sure I'm eating enough. To make sure I'm getting enough rest. And now you have to make sure my strength is sufficient. I'm fine with that. But this... you coming here, is also maddening. All this time, I've spent alone with nobody to talk to. Nobody to have company with. It saddens me. So you see," she finished, and she found herself smiling unconsciously, "I look forward to when you come to my room, even though you're the enemy. Isn't that strange?"

"Yes." Orihime was startled at his simple answer, but then found herself nodding.

"It is strange. There's even an English phrase for it. Stockholm Syndrome. I find myself coming to anticipate your visits. I've come to... trust you." As soon as the words left her mouth, she swore that she saw Ulquiorra's expression falter.

"Trust me?" he pondered.

"W-well, yes. I can't seem to make any sense of it. Your presence... it brings me comfort."

"It's not my intention to comfort you," he replied solemnly, putting his hands in his pockets.

"I'm aware of that. You didn't do it on purpose. But out of everyone here, you're the least threatening to me. Even though I know that when Ichigo and the others come, you will fight them. It scares me. And when I get scared, I look for someone to reassure me. And even though it's wrong... even though I might be hated for it, I-I am..." Ulquiorra's teal eyes widened in surprise as the small girl flew towards him, her auburn hair trailing messily behind her. Her thin arms came around his shoulders, and he could feel her hands on his back, bringing their bodies flush against each other. She was soft against his chest.

Orihime felt such a rush of relief when he didn't push her away that she let out a sigh. It felt so good to have physical contact with someone that wasn't going to hurt her. Of course, the only thing protecting her was Aizen's orders that she was not to be harmed, but she didn't think that Ulquiorra would readily kill her. As these thoughts went through her mind, she was subconsciously aware of the slight caving at his sternum where her head lay, and she wondered what it was like to have to live with a literal hole where his heart was supposed to be. After a few more seconds, she plucked up the courage to tilt her head up, meeting his gaze.

"What are you doing?" he asked shortly.

"I'm... hugging you," she said simply. There wasn't any point in trying to be complex.

"Why?"

"Because," she replied, tucking her head back underneath his chin, "you bring me comfort in this place." Ulquiorra wasn't sure what to do. He was an Arrancar... since his existence, nobody had laid a finger on him without him ripping it off. With each rank that he climbed, he was met with less and less contact. He was used to the loneliness of it all and wouldn't have it any other way. It was hard to imagine anyone daring to come near him, and yet this girl broke through. Certainly he could have stopped her and he highly doubted that she would have fought back, but... something made him stay still. It made him let her embrace him. He heard her give a small sigh and expected her to move away. Once she did, he would leave and forget something like this ever happened. But something else happened.

She was smiling as she looked up to face him, her violet eyes dilated. Because of his height, she did not have to tiptoe much when she pressed her mouth against his. As skin touched skin, her eyes closed naturally and he felt the flutter of her eyelashes. He found that he couldn't move. Was it shock? Was he surprised? No... she had told him earlier about her theories on trust and intimacy. With trust there is intimacy, leading to closeness, which she explained could be touch. It made sense in all of his thoughts, but to actually be practicing it is an entirely different matter. It was foreign and backwards, to touch someone without the intent to kill. And yet, he found himself responding.

Her lips moved gently over his and something ignited in his chest when her tongue darted out ever so slightly, leaving the sensation of warmth behind. Suddenly he broke free of her embrace, throwing her arms away. Orihime panicked, stepping backwards. She had gone too far. Guilt rose up in her chest, nearly choking her. What made her think that he would ever be accepting of her in that way?

"I'm so sorr--" she offered quickly, but his next movements were so swift that she couldn't speak any further. She nearly lost her balance and stumbled backwards, barely noticing his pale, white hands reaching out to her. Once again, they were flush against each other, but he was the one holding her in turn. No sooner had her confusion set in, Ulquiorra kissed her intensely, forcefully. His fingers dug into her back, bunching up the white material against her skin. She winced as a few of her hairs were pulled out painfully, enhancing the zinging shiver going up and down her spine. It felt so rushed that she could hardly register what was going on. Orihime felt her cheeks burning as she struggled to keep up with him.

Her body was so tense during it all that when he finally released her, she nearly fell to the ground, panting. However, she caught hold of the front of his jacket, steadying herself. Her legs were jello. Hands grabbed harshly at her wrists and she was pushed backwards. They fell in a rough tumble onto the floor and she didn't have time to take a breath before he captured her mouth again. Ulquiorra was not skilled in the least when it came to kissing, but something about his clumsiness opened up an entirely different side of him. She was so used to seeing him calm and collected, the master of squelching emotions, that it made her scared as well as excited.

After biting her lip a second time, the Cuatro Espada pulled back, staring down at her face. She was vaguely aware of his palms pressing her wrists into the floor.

"Do I still bring you comfort, onna?" he whispered roughly. She swallowed nervously, her eyes trailing down his body unconsciously before meeting his gaze with her answer.

"Yes."

"I'm not here to comfort you," he replied. "However, if you see this as comfort, then... I have no intention of changing your mind." She nodded slightly, suddenly feeling very warm. He was straddling her hips, making her feel wanton at the sensation. For a brief half-second, she tried imagining Ichigo on top of her in the same position, but it wouldn't manifest. She didn't think he would hold her this way, or in any way for that matter. It saddened her greatly, but decided to not let it bother her now.

Ulquiorra was trying to be gentle, she could tell. He fumbled with the buttons and zippers on her dress, his breathing faintly labored. She opened the front of his jacket, mirroring his movements and he quickly shrugged it off. The moonlight pouring into her room seemed to enhance his features, giving him a strangely alluring glow. The tips of her fingers touched his chest, right below his Hollow hole.

"Does it ever hurt?" she found herself asking. He had just opened her shirt, revealing her breasts and abdomen.

"No," he said shortly. His hands touched her, exploring her skin, traveling against every dip and raise. Her nipple hardened at the contact and he stared curiously before rubbing the pad of his thumb against it. She gave a contented sigh and he repeated the motion with the other.

"I don't mean physically," she breathed. Orihime clenched her thighs together, feeling a small sensation of wetness between her legs. Ulquiorra felt her wiggling beneath him and began to remove the rest of her outfit as well. She shivered a little and pulled him closer until he felt her breasts against his torso. The sensation was indescribable, but she could tell that he didn't hate it.

"No," he repeated, running his hands down to her stomach, her hips, and finally her inner thighs.

"I think you're lying," she managed to reply, before gasping as he pressed his fingers into her slick folds. He pushed them back and forth, pondering at why this girl was wet when he touched her. Orihime watched as he brought his hand to his face, coated lightly with a clear liquid, then licking his fingers slowly with a rare expression of curiosity. Watching him do this made all sorts of thoughts race through her mind, each one clearly more sexual than the last. Previous images of her fantasies flicked through her mind's eye, but instead of Ichigo or Uryuu, Ulquiorra replaced them all. She felt too good at the moment to feel ashamed about these thoughts and wanted more than ever to go through with this.

At that moment, Ulquiorra was untying his hakama and was having trouble again. Orihime could clearly see his dilemma and reached down between them, touching his hands gently. As soon as he stopped moving, she helped him undo the knot he had created, loosening his pants. Her hand brushed against his erection and her heart jumped inside her throat. Wow...

"Does... this hurt too?" she asked tentatively. The thought crossed her mind that perhaps he had never experienced such a physical reaction until now. So maybe it would be his first time as well.

Ulquiorra bit the inside of his lip as her hand closed around him through his clothes. If there was any sort of touch that he was never familiar with, it was this kind. He never imagined in the slightest that it would be like this. With surprising deftness, he removed his pants quickly, then came back to kiss her. Everything that was happening just seemed so natural, that he never questioned why his body was reacting this way. For the first time in never, he let his mind be clouded and lost in the girl known as Orihime Inoue.

She expected him to ignore the foreplay and go straight to the deed, as he wasn't too knowledged in the matters of sex. She was right. He was already easing himself inside of her, using her hips as leverage. The length and thickness she had expected, but it was the heat that radiated throughout her core when he was buried to the hilt that made her moan in pleasure. His eyes widened at her outburst and she quickly covered her mouth.

"Does it hurt?" he asked, mirroring her question earlier. She gazed in shock to hear such concern in his voice. The young girl quickly shook her head, strands of auburn hair sticking to her neck and shoulders.

"I'm... fine. Keep going." Instead of a nod, he pulled his hips away, then thrust into her. A yelp escaped her throat and he did it again, finding a steady rhythm. Orihime put her hands on his lean shoulders, finding that this was all she could do to not lose her wits. It felt ecstatic, being held like this. Her legs wound themselves around his waist and he began to pick up the pace even more. Her lower belly began to tingle.

Ulquiorra shivered as he felt himself being squeezed on all sides. How many times had Grimmjow mocked him for not ever wanting to experience something like this? He was always subjected to him going on and on about beautiful women that 'put out' as he called it, and how one should never go too long without being with a girl, or a man if that was one's preference; or else they'd end up like him, Ulquiorra. He could never recall being offended, but perhaps that was because he was so naive on these matters. Fornication, sex, fucking... it didn't matter to what it was called. It seemed a waste of time and had very little to do with accomplishing Aizen's orders. He dismissed it as a low-level form of recreation, never giving it second thought.

Of course now, he thought different. The violet-eyed girl was writhing beneath him, touching and caressing herself with fervor. Her delicate hands roamed from the base of her neck to her breasts, teasing her own nipples until they crested into hardened peaks, then traveled down the dip of her stomach lingering on her pelvic bone, until she finally rested at her apex. Her fingers jerked rapidly against herself and he saw blood rush to her face. Suddenly he felt something build up inside him and he thought he would fly apart in a million pieces. The friction between them numbed his mind and he thrust faster, watching her breasts bounce up and down, and she tightened around him...

Moisture ran between their legs as their screams echoed throughout the room. Ulquiorra found himself shaking as he was brought to climax, releasing himself inside of her. He could feel sweat roll down his back. He closed his eyes, giving a satisfied sigh. Small fingers touched his cheek and Orihime leaned up to kiss him.

"Thank you...Ulquiorra," she whispered, pulling back.

"Why?" he questioned. She blinked at his response, as she thought for sure that she had been clear beforehand.

"For letting me show that I trust you."

"Hn." She felt confused for a moment.

"What's wrong?"

"Don't trust me just yet, onna," he said darkly, staring beyond her face.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not doing this because I trust you. My reasons are... not as noble." Orihime's eyes skittered away, focusing on the rug beneath her. She felt uneasy all of a sudden.

"It... it's okay. I'm just happy that you're here with me. That's enough for me," she replied, trying to sound cheerful. But there was something different about his aura, like an invisible shadow crossing his features. She couldn't quite put her finger on it. However, she was aware of something she had tried to ignore for the past minute; even though Ulquiorra had reached his orgasm, he remained rock-hard inside of her. She experimentally tried to move her hips away from him, but he was quick to negate her movements. Orihime instantly recognized the look in his eyes. It was the same... the same as Aizen Sosuke; pure lust. Her heart began to beat faster inside her chest and she tried to pry his hands away from her waist.

"Ulquiorra... let me go," she found herself pleading. "I-I need to rest for a bit." It was the only excuse she could readily come up with. However, he wasn't buying it. Moving so quickly it might have been Sonido, he crushed her hands above her head, holding her in place. He ignored her cries of protest and her struggles as he began to kiss her, thrusting his tongue in her mouth to match the rhythm of his hips. She squealed into his mouth, shaking her head violently in order to escape. He felt the tendons in her arms strain in his hands, desperately wanting release. It was so strange… not moments ago, she was glad to give herself to him. Willing. Wanting. And he took her just as well. But now that he had turned the tables in the slightest manner, by not letting her rest, by holding her by her wrists instead of her hips… she feared him. He had corrupted the very thing that made her want him there. It was surprisingly simple. He supposed his newfound lust was also to blame in this act. She was physically ideal, and if Grimmjow caught the slightest wind of what he was doing to her, he was sure that his envy would drive him mad. With that thought inside his head, something new burned furiously inside his chest, and he channeled it straight into the girl beneath him, who was trying her hardest to hold back her tears… to not admit to herself that she had made a grave mistake.

Orihime was incredulous. Her head was spinning, numb with what was happening. How… how did it get to this? It was so subtle, so faint; it slipped right past her radar. Maybe she was wrong before. Maybe it wasn't his first time. Could it really be something that simple? No, she had to think deeper… but she couldn't focus. With no effort, Ulquiorra was currently bending her knees into her shoulders, making her vaginal passage tighter for him. His normally dull eyes flashed hotly and he showed no signs of slowing down.

_No mercy…_

She had held it off for as long as she could manage, though the dam finally broke when he chose to bite down on her neck, sending pain into the surrounding flesh. It hurt too much…

"Stop," she begged, but she knew it was futile. In the end, she had asked for this. She wanted it. And she had taken the first step; it was all her fault. Her tears tasted bitter and disgusting, remorse filling her heart. He pulled back and she was certain she felt bruises blossoming on her pale skin.

"You shouldn't trust your enemies, onna. They'll only use you until you cease to exist." He paused, staring infinitely at her, "I told you not to trust me," he replied frankly. She shook her head slowly in denial. Was she so naïve to think that she could bring sympathy to this Espada? It had all gone wrong, so terribly wrong.

She didn't know what else to do, and before she knew it, she was slipping into a subconscious state, if only to escape her reality. Her mind shut down, her violet eyes going blank and nearly lifeless. Her body was barely aware of all the pulling and scratching, the wounds and the bruises. It was like being underwater, where only the faintest glimmer of light reached her from the surface.

By the end of it all, she ended up alone and lying on her side, her hair tangled and matted and her cheeks stinging with what seemed to be the outline of a handprint. There were bruises that panged her on every body part and her thighs ached horribly. Words echoed vaguely inside her ears before she passed out:

_"Do you still trust me, onna?"_

_No…_

A/N: Well, now… wasn't that fun? What did you think, guys? Girls? I know mostly girls read this stuff, I don't mind. Anyway, this has gone through 2 drafts, but halfway through I remembered my description of "Non-con" sexual one-shots. Haha, I nearly forgot that part. I was making it a nice, yummy lemon, when it was supposed to be sour and bitter. But… bittersweet may be a better term. I also was testing the waters a little with the Aizen scene, because he will be the next-to-last pairing, the last being Ichigo.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Next up: Grimmjow and Orihime. Oh… boy. Thanks for reading! XD


	5. Silhouette Shorts

A/N: Hello there, everyone. Just wanted to let you know that I'm continuing this story, but I have gotten a tad bit sidetracked. Before I present my next chapter (pairing GrimmjowXHime), I wanted to give you some "after the fact" shorts that I wrote. Instead of tacking them onto the end of their respectful chapters, I'm submitting them separately because they might upset the cadence I was going for… I dunno. Seeing as how the main chapters are so serious, and these… aren't-- believe me, they aren't—I'm keeping them apart from each other. They do go in order, starting with Nnoitra, then Ichimaru, then Ulquiorra. I wrote them because I needed something to laugh at because these fics are nothing to laugh about. Of course, I'm not trying to make light of abuse or rape or anything like that, but… sometimes I need a break. Maybe you do too. They are short, and rated M for Grimmjow and Nnoitra's naughty mouths. Anyway, please read, and I hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 1.5**—Featuring Nnoitra and Szayel

Afterwards….

Szayel Apporo Granz was exactly where Nnoitra left him when he ran off about an hour ago, and he hadn't changed positions in the slightest. He still sat in his high-backed chair, legs crossed elegantly, staring through his bone-framed spectacles. He had been gone for more than what he expected. Was he worried? No, he wasn't. Why should he be? It wasn't his fault that crass Espada Nnoitra had a temporary insatiable lust for sex, and just happened to put his sights on Aizen's property for his outlet. No, it wasn't his fault at all. He will not worry about the consequences. And yet, the small tremor in his forefinger as it tapped the arm of his chair couldn't be ignored. Szayel sighed, adjusting his frames. Five more minutes. He would give him five more minutes, and if he didn't return by then….

With an unbound slam, the door flew open and Nnoitra stood in the frame, the crown of his head brushing the top of the doorway. He seemed on edge.

"Must you be so noisy?" the pink-haired Espada asked annoyedly, crossing his arms. Nnoitra scoffed, leaning against the adjacent wall.

"I can be whatever the fuck I want," declared Nnoitra, leaning his head to the left and to the right. Two cracks resounded in the nearly empty room. "Besides, I wasn't that noisy. It was Pet-sama making all of the racket," he cackled, a grin splitting across his face.

"I heard. Although they didn't sound like screams of pleasure to me," the smaller man replied, shaking his head.

"That's only 'cause you've never made a woman scream, so you wouldn't know." Nnoitra looked rather pleased with himself at the moment.

"I-I'll have you know that I've bedded many girls! And they _loved_ it… unlike yours," Szayel found himself saying, not realizing he was being provoked. His ego was vast and very vulnerable when it came to matters like these.

"It doesn't matter if they like it; it only matters if you like it," the Quinta Espada shot back coolly. Szayel fumed silently, gripping the chair's arm. He had forgotten how much of a chauvinist Nnoitra was.

"Well… at least I don't have to force them in bed with me!" he finally spat out. Nnoitra's uncovered eye flew open in surprise at his jab, his spider-like hands clenching into fists. So he had forced her, so what? It's not like he killed her or anything.

"You sound like you could do better than me, Szayel," he growled threateningly, walking closer. Szayel stood up, taking his stance.

"You may be right. I'm quite confident in my skills, not only as a genius Espada, but as a man," he replied haughtily, meeting Nnoitra's black gaze.

"Fine, you think so?"

"No. I know so."

"Okay, you bastard. Then lay what you've got on the table! No holding back!" Nnoitra shouted, jumping backwards.

"F-Fine! On three! One…"

"Two…"

"Three!!" they both yelled simultaneously. At that very moment, both Espada yanked down their pants, exposing themselves to each other. A few seconds passed, then…

"W-what the hell is that?!" Nnoitra cried, not able to look away.

"Hmm, do you like it?" Szayel asked silkily, his hands on his hips. "I had done a few modifications in my lab, but I suppose I'm satisfied with the final result." Nnoitra sputtered a failing retort before pulling his hakama back up in embarrassment.

"That's just wrong! That's sick!" was all he could think of to say before fleeing the room. After the door slammed, Szayel gave a wistful sigh, then redressed himself.

"It may be sick to you… but I assure you, the ladies love it."

**Chapter 2.5**—Featuring Aizen, Ichimaru, and Tousen

Meanwhile...

Chocolate brown eyes studied one of the smaller screens in the observation room. Aizen Sosuke smirked, his lips tilting into an amused smile against the tea cup in his hand. That experiment went rather smoothly. He especially enjoyed the moments when Orihime would put up a rather weak resistance, only to have it torn down seconds later. Gin was rather skilled in the seduction and teasing of innocent girls.

"Though... you could have been a little gentler with her. It was her first time, after all," he mused, sipping his tea. A small cough came from behind him, and Aizen looked over his shoulder. Tousen Kaname was standing behind him, looking vaguely towards him.

"Aizen-sama, I was coming to give you my latest status report on the Seireitei, and I heard noises coming from the girl... Inoue's room. Sir, did you allow...?"

"There's no harm done. I didn't think he would go all the way, however. Perhaps there should be punishment," Aizen replied thoughtfully.

"Shall I... collect him for you?" Kaname offered, eager to show his loyalty.

"No need for that, now. You'll spoil my fun," came a happy voice from behind. Ichimaru was just now walking through the doorway, holding a satisfied swagger in his stride. Strangely enough, he seemed thoroughly pleased with himself and did not bother hiding it.

"Lovely weather we're having, na? Just... gorgeous!"

"Why so cheerful, Gin?" asked Tousen, stiffening at the silver-haired man's presence.

"Mmm, why indeed," Ichimaru drawled, taking a seat beside Aizen. "I s'pose you could say it's... love." Tousen was exceptionally silent. Aizen gave a surprisingly heart-felt sigh, glancing back at the screen which still held the image of Orihime's room. Her figure was pacing the room, absentmindedly tugging at her dress.

"Love, you say. It would be an ill practice to punish love. Wouldn't you agree... Tousen?"

"Well, I... ah, can't really speak on the matter... sir," he said, tripping over the words.

"Come now, don't get so flustered over it. It's not love," laughed Ichimaru, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Really now? Then pray tell, what do you call this exactly?" Aizen pressed one of the buttons on the control center and the footage began to play, along with the accompanying audio.

_"Ahh! Ah, not so fast... Gin! Nng!" Orihime panted, clinging to his neck. _

_ "You want me... to stop... then?" Ichimaru replied, his own breathing slightly labored._

_ "No, oh god, no... don't stop. It feels too good." _

_ "Then don't complain... Hime-chan," he said, ending the conversation by covering her mouth with his. The bed rocked back and forth as their bodies drove against each other. Sweat lightly shone on her chest and her hair stuck to her neck... he smiled._

Aizen allowed a couple more minutes to play before shutting it down, if only for the sake of Tousen, who was blushing furiously with each moan his sensitive ears picked up. Ichimaru was sitting with his elbows resting on the console, face in his hands, as if he were but a child, completely enthralled.

"I'd call it... perfect circumstance," was his answer. Aizen thought about it for a moment, before nodding.

"It was, wasn't it," he agreed. "What do you think, Tousen?"

"I think... I need to go." Obviously a little shaken, the blind man vacated the area without another sound. Aizen and Ichimaru were left alone in the room.

"Well now, that was an interesting reaction."

"Yes. Such a pity about his condition, you know."

"You mean his uneasiness around women? Yes, such a shame," Gin said, giving a dramatic sigh. A look of surprise crossed Aizen's features for half a second, before he smiled concedingly.

"That too," he answered.

**Chapter 3.5**—Featuring Grimmjow and Ulquiorra

Later…

"Well well, look who it is," came a snide voice. Grimmjow Jeagerjaquez was waiting outside of Ulquiorra's room, resting a well-muscled forearm by the doorway. Ulquiorra stopped just short of ten feet away, staring bitterly at the Sexta Espada.

"Move it," he bit out shortly, causing the tension in the air to rise instantly.

"Make me, you bastard," Grimmjow replied hotly, though there was a large grin on his face, showing his teeth.

"Leave me alone, or I'll injure you badly," he tried threatening. Grimmjow stopped for a split-second, then began laughing loudly.

"Injure me?! Ahaha! What happened to wanting to kill me? Did you lose your will to murder already?" the blue-haired man taunted, beating his fist against the wall. Ulquiorra found himself gritting his teeth against his better judgment, to which the Sexta definitely noticed.

"Not feeling up to it, huh. You must be in a good mood then. So spill it, already."

"I'm not telling you anything. There's nothing to spill," the pale man retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets like usual, to cover that he hadn't changed.

"Sure it is, I can tell. Here, I'll even guess what it is." He stared him straight in the face, leaning forward slightly. "You… got laid, didn't you?" Ulquiorra blinked quickly, remaining brittle. Grimmjow took it as confirmation.

"Fuckin' right! It's about damn time you got a piece, ha!" he yelled amusedly. Without warning, Grimmjow came up and slapped him hard on the back, nearly sending the Cuatro Espada into the wall. He spun around, straightening himself and glared.

"So who was it, huh?" the Sexta pressed on, throwing an arm around Ulquiorra's shoulders, "Was it Harribel? Or that Thunderwitch chick? Or did you have a threesome with Loly and Menoly? Oh man, that'd be so fuckin' hot… They're annoying as hell, but if I ever got a hold of their asses…." he trailed off, making a rude gesture with his hand in front of Ulquiorra's face. Looking disgusted, the pale Espada shook him off, moving to the other side of the hallway.

"It wasn't any of them," he replied stiffly. Grimmjow's blue eyes widened.

"Whoa whoa, I was just throwin' out names there. You mean you actually did get laid?!" he shouted, disbelieving.

"I thought we already established this."

"Nah, that was just a trick. But a trick that worked; you really got laid! Fuckin' awesome!" Ulquiorra looked away, clearly not wanting to continue the conversation. Especially when Grimmjow began trying to figure out who he had sex with, and was rattling off the names of male Espada.

"Starrk, yeah, he seems kind of your type. Though you'd probably be catchin' it hard in the ass with him. That means you'd be the bitch," he added, noticing Ulquiorra's subtly-hidden confusion.

"It was a female," he finally relinquished, and thankfully Grimmjow calmed down a bit.

"Oh. Okay, that's cool. So you had your first chick. But… who?" Ulquiorra glanced down the corridor, where Orihime's room was located. Suddenly realization dawned on him, quickly followed by surprise.

"Whoa, wait. You screwed Kurosaki's chick? Holy shit, man! I thought Aizen said she was off-limits or something; that's the whole reason I haven't done her! God, it's been fucking hard too, if you know what I mean." Ignoring the fact that he thought he could relate to Grimmjow for once, Ulquiorra was more focused on what Aizen said. Without seeming too suspicious, he asked Grimmjow to elaborate.

"Look, all he said was that he wanted her in top condition when she repaired the sphere, so that she wouldn't fuck up or whatever. And that means no fucking."

"I see…" was all Ulquiorra could say. Grimmjow leaned back against the wall, scratching his cheek.

"So, you only did her once right? Psh, you could totally get away with that. She's not the kind of girl that would squeal to everyone that she got her cherry popped by you. 'Specially since she's Kurosaki's bitch, you know?"

"No. Once just… wasn't enough," he confessed solemnly. The Sexta slapped himself in the forehead in disbelief.

"No shit, it's not enough. Not for your first time anyway. Okay, so who gives a shit. You did her twice or three times, who cares? I mean, nobody can tell right? You're not one of those weird people that hit chicks while you're screwin' them, are you?" Ulquiorra looked up, staring at him hard. Grimmjow blanched.

"Holy…. What the hell? You mean…y- well, was it bad?"

"It doesn't matter."

"The fuck you talking about, doesn't matter?! You're dead meat if Aizen finds out about it."

"You forget: She can heal herself."

"Oh… Ohhh yeah, that's right!" he said with newfound energy, his wicked grin returning. "God, she's like the perfect chick or something. You lucked out." Ulquiorra grunted, not acknowledging and not denying it.

"So," Grimmjow started, suddenly right in Ulquiorra's face, "whenever you're not doin' her, d'you think I could tap that?" Ulquiorra blinked, slowly leaning back from him, hinting that he was uncomfortable with the lack of space between them. "I won't tell, you know? It'll be our little secret."

"Fine. Just don't do anything stupid."

"As if you can talk to me like that, after what you did to her 'n all. But whatever, I'm not into beating the shit outta girls just to get my rocks off. Like you."

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that and you can live for another day," Ulquiorra replied coolly. With that, he turned and went to his room, closing the door. Grimmjow was left alone outside and he shook his head.

"Man, even after getting laid, that guy is still a tight ass."

**A/N:** So? Anything? Not even a tiny chuckle? Ah... oh well. Just click the back button like you always do then. At least I enjoyed writing it, lol. As always, thank you for reading!


	6. Grimmjow Preview

Scene 4

Grimmjow

Orihime Inoue, infamously christened as the Princess of Los Noches, carefully curled four slender fingers around the corner before peeking around into the adjacent hallway. Her senses were constantly on alert, picking up any stray vibrations through the floor and air, listening for any inkling of sound… and she let a silent breath of relief out of her nose before tiptoeing against the wall. She had to be quiet. She couldn't be caught, not after finally breaking out of her quarters. Her left rib still held a stitch from the exertion of, not running, but from holding her breath as she snuck away. Orihime was taking every precaution that she could to not be discovered.

Up ahead was a four-way split and she wondered where they all lead to. She had a large suspicion that this place did not stay the same throughout the day and that it would be near impossible for a human not to get lost. But she didn't really care at this point. Anything was welcoming compared to those four empty walls that she was forced to live in.

After an agonizing minute of creeping alongside the wall, she reached the fork in the corridor. The left way lead to a staircase that seemed to lead infinitely upwards. The way to the right held a door with apparently no way to open it. And the way straight ahead was a downward slope, leading to an opening where a dim light shone through. Her instincts told her that somebody might be down there, so she thought that she'd try the door first. With as much caution as she could muster, she snuck all the way to the door, timidly pressing her hand to its smooth surface. There was no door knob, no handle, and no way to see through to the other side by looking underneath. She pressed her ear to the cool exterior to see if she could hear anything. After a few seconds of intense straining, she was surprised to hear the faintest of sounds... a kind of rumble.

_"What in the world?"_ she thought to herself, keeping even the voice inside her head as a whisper. She tested different areas of the door to see if the sound got louder in certain places. It seemed a bit louder just above her head and her curiosity began driving her to find the source of the sound. Without thinking, she gave an experimental tap with her forefinger, careful not to make too much noise. The rumbling increased, as if getting closer to the door. It seemed to be getting louder, then softer, then louder again. Almost like some kind of feral creature were breathing just beyond the threshold.

Someone coughed in the distance and Orihime nearly lost her head. She whipped around and took a fighting stance, hands on her barrettes... only for her eyes to meet thin air. A split-second of confusion, and she heard the cough again. It was coming from that downward room, where she had assumed someone was inside. It wasn't enough to discern who it was, but she couldn't take any chances. Deciding to give up on the door, she prepared herself to go straight ahead to the stairway. Of course, she had to make sure that whoever was down in that room didn't notice her presence. She took a few moments to steady her breathing and slowly stretch her limbs, readying herself for anything. As she did this, the strange sound from before suddenly increased from behind her, seeming more like a growl than ever before. Something shot through her heart, trying to convince her that this wasn't a good idea. That she should prefer being trapped in her own room than out here in the open.

_"No... I have to be brave. It's probably nothing," _she told herself. After another minute of slowing her heartbeat and some deep breaths, she began to move forward. Not one step she had taken, however, when the door behind her creaked open and a dim light washed the hallway. The sense of dread doubled inside her, every hair on the back of her neck standing up. _Oh God..._

She felt it behind her, the presence of an Arrancar... no, it was an Espada. Their faces flashed through her mind and she tried to think of one who she could possibly negotiate with, or at least come away with unharmed. But it seemed impossible. They were the most powerful beings in Hueco Mundo; there was no escaping them.

Orihime could take the feeling no more and finally, when she felt the growling breath just above her head, she sucked in a huge breath and took a chance. With the fastest reflexes she could muster, she ducked down and did a backwards roll through the legs of the Espada. Her recovery was messy, but she managed to right herself in time and run the other way, through the previously locked door. Rooms and stairways blurred together as the orange-haired girl sprinted for her life. Corner after corner, she dashed from left to right, all the while listening for anyone that might be chasing her.

Just as she started feeling relief course through her, she ran into someone head-on, bringing her momentum to a screeching halt. Two large hands settled around her shoulders, sending an unexpected warmth through her torso.

"Where are you runnin' to, little girl?" a voice asked her from above; however, it had a gravelly texture to it, making her shiver. It seemed to resound not only from the speaker's mouth, but from their chest as well. With a terrified apprehension, she dared to tilt her face up just enough to peek at the Espada from beneath her bangs. She had to nearly bite her tongue to keep from crying out.

This man...

"I-I'm sorry," she found herself sputtering, immediately breaking her gaze from him and looking downward. "Don't tell Aizen-sama that I was out of my room." A course chuckle came from him and she willed herself not to tremble anymore than she already was.

"Orihime...was it?" he asked her. She was vaguely aware that he was slowly tracing circles against her flesh, and the girl nodded shortly.

"Eyes up here, girl," the man ordered, and she reluctantly, but quickly complied. In one split-second, she was met with a gratuitous flash of blue, contrasted with hideously sharp teeth, and a feral grin that held only primal emotions and instincts. She felt so out of place in that moment and found herself looking down again.

"Please..." she whispered, trying to back away from him, "I'll go back to my room." Without thinking, she took a step backwards. To her horror, he followed her fluidly, never allowing any more space between them.

"No," he answered, casually taking one hand and threading his fingers through his messy hair, "No, I don't think so. You're in big trouble now." Her heart was racing at his calm tone and briefly though to try to run away again. However, her eyes were fixated on his torso, observing his tightly muscled abdominals, powerfully built legs, and toned forearms. He would be too fast for her. Settled on defeat, she resolved herself for her upcoming retribution.

"Then take me to Aizen-sama. Whatever punishment he has for me, I'm ready to take it," she announced soundly, then looked the Espada straight in the eye. A beat passed... and he began laughing. It was terrifying, the way his hollow mask moved with his jaw as he cackled at the ceiling. He covered his face with his hand as his laughter died down, peeking at her between his fingers. She couldn't bear the thought of whether or not he was insane, because she was quite certain of the answer.

"You've got guts. You'd rather be taking some punishment from Aizen when you could be negotiating with me."

"Negotiating," she repeated quietly, not quite registering what he was saying to her.

"That's right. You do what I tell you to, and I won't tell him that you've been trying to escape. How's that sound?" Orihime couldn't answer him. All sorts of thoughts started flooding her head. He could ask her to do something trivial, something that wouldn't hurt her or hurt anyone she knew. If that was the case, then there wouldn't be any problem. But there was something about his demeanor, and the way he stood, that made her stomach shrivel. His hand still rested on her shoulder.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well now, that's in interesting question, isn't it," the Espada sneered. Her back met solid concrete as he pushed her roughly against the wall, and she stifled a cry. "Let's just skip the formalities and you come with me."

"W-where?" she stammered, feeling that she couldn't help but ask. Her only answer was a not-so-subtle glance downwards, and a faint, almost animalistic growl from his throat. She got the feeling that not only was it the wrong thing to say, but that something like their location would be the least of her worries.

Before she could answer, he grabbed Orihime by the forearm and tugged relentlessly, forcing her to walk with him. The walk turned quickly into a run, and she had to struggle not to trip over her own two feet. Moments later, she was thrown into an empty room, save for a table littered with documents and two small chairs. The second she balanced herself, she turned around and saw the blue-haired Espada coming towards her, and rather quickly. Her back hit the edge of the table, jostling the paperwork. She drew breath to scream--

--End Preview--

A/N: Ahh, sorry everyone! I just couldn't help myself. But this should be enough to whet your appetite, right? Stay with me, folks! I promise a big yummy lemon with the unnamed Espada soon enough. Though I'm pretty sure we all know who he is, hehe. Unless one of the others dyed their hair blue without telling me.

Blue-haired Ulquiorra: "Sorry, but like I said before... once just wasn't enough."

Moonie: "Erm... right. Wait a minute, get out of here, you don't get to make any other cameos! You too, Szayel, you naughty thing."

Szayel: "Aww, but I just finished my latest experiment! Can't I try it out?"

Moonie: "Stop thrusting at me like that, gross! You should have stopped after the first one!"

Nnoitra: "Yeah, no kidding... I'm still having nightmares about that THING of his."

Moonie: "Where did you come from?! Okay everyone, out! Out, out, OUT! I need to finish writing this story for my fans, okay?"

So anyway, the rest will follow soon enough. Until then, you can wonder what I'm going to make them do, or you can send me a few suggestions and maybe they'll make it in the story ^^ Again, sorry for the delay. I love you all!


	7. Grimmjow Full

A/N: Here it is, finally finished! The next-to-last chapter in Silhouette, featuring Grimmjow and Orihime this time. As I write this story, I'm exploring more themes of how even though Orihime has been subjected to different ways of rape and mental torment, I'm starting to realize that it's not as interesting or even PLAUSIBLE for her to give up and let it happen, so to speak, as I've done with the previous chapters. For all of those rooting for her, I hope you enjoy the dynamics of this new chapter and how she struggles to deal with Grimmjow's advances. Though this is supposed to be non-consensual, we all love a little lemon juice, now don't we? Once again, I don't condone any sort of physical, mental, verbal, or emotional violence against women, and this is only fiction. I don't own the characters, that's all for Tite Kubo to deal with. Please review!

Scene 4

Grimmjow

Orihime Inoue, infamously christened as the Princess of Los Noches, carefully curled four slender fingers around the corner before peeking around into the adjacent hallway. Her senses were constantly on alert, picking up any stray vibrations through the floor and air, listening for any inkling of sound… and she let a silent breath of relief out of her nose before tiptoeing against the wall. She had to be quiet. She couldn't be caught, not after finally breaking out of her quarters. Her left rib still held a stitch from the exertion of, not running, but from holding her breath as she snuck away. Orihime was taking every precaution that she could to not be discovered.

Up ahead was a four-way split and she wondered where they all lead to. She had a large suspicion that this place did not stay the same throughout the day and that it would be near impossible for a human not to get lost. But she didn't really care at this point. Anything was welcoming compared to those four empty walls that she was forced to live in.

After an agonizing minute of creeping alongside the wall, she reached the fork in the corridor. The left way lead to a staircase that seemed to lead infinitely upwards. The way to the right held a door with apparently no way to open it. And the way straight ahead was a downward slope, leading to an opening where a dim light shone through. Her instincts told her that somebody might be down there, so she thought that she'd try the door first. With as much caution as she could muster, she snuck all the way to the door, timidly pressing her hand to its smooth surface. There was no door knob, no handle, and no way to see through to the other side by looking underneath. She pressed her ear to the cool exterior to see if she could hear anything. After a few seconds of intense straining, she was surprised to hear the faintest of sounds... a kind of rumble.

_"What in the world?"_ she thought to herself, keeping even the voice inside her head as a whisper. She tested different areas of the door to see if the sound got louder in certain places. It seemed a bit louder just above her head and her curiosity began driving her to find the source of the sound. Without thinking, she gave an experimental tap with her forefinger, careful not to make too much noise. The rumbling increased, as if getting closer to the door. It seemed to be getting louder, then softer, then louder again. Almost like some kind of feral creature were breathing just beyond the threshold.

Someone coughed in the distance and Orihime nearly lost her head. She whipped around and took a fighting stance, hands on her barrettes... only for her eyes to meet thin air. A split-second of confusion, and she heard the cough again. It was coming from that downward room, where she had assumed someone was inside. It wasn't enough to discern who it was, but she couldn't take any chances. Deciding to give up on the door, she prepared herself to go straight ahead to the stairway. Of course, she had to make sure that whoever was down in that room didn't notice her presence. She took a few moments to steady her breathing and slowly stretch her limbs, readying herself for anything. As she did this, the strange sound from before suddenly increased from behind her, seeming more like a growl than ever before. Something shot through her heart, trying to convince her that this wasn't a good idea. That she should prefer being trapped in her own room than out here in the open.

_"No... I have to be brave. It's probably nothing," _she told herself. After another minute of slowing her heartbeat and some deep breaths, she began to move forward. Not one step she had taken, however, when the door behind her creaked open and a dim light washed the hallway. The sense of dread doubled inside her, every hair on the back of her neck standing up. _Oh God..._

She felt it behind her, the presence of an Arrancar... no, it was an Espada. Their faces flashed through her mind and she tried to think of one who she could possibly negotiate with, or at least come away with unharmed. But it seemed impossible. They were the most powerful beings in Hueco Mundo; there was no escaping them.

Orihime could take the feeling no more and finally, when she felt the growling breath just above her head, she sucked in a huge breath and took a chance. With the fastest reflexes she could muster, she ducked down and did a backwards roll through the legs of the Espada. Her recovery was messy, but she managed to right herself in time and run the other way, through the previously locked door. Rooms and stairways blurred together as the orange-haired girl sprinted for her life. Corner after corner, she dashed from left to right, all the while listening for anyone that might be chasing her.

Just as she started feeling relief course through her, she ran into someone head-on, bringing her momentum to a screeching halt. Two large hands settled around her shoulders, sending an unexpected warmth through her torso.

"Where are you runnin' to, little girl?" a voice asked her from above; however, it had a gravelly texture to it, making her shiver. It seemed to resound not only from the speaker's mouth, but from their chest as well. With a terrified apprehension, she dared to tilt her face up just enough to peek at the Espada from beneath her bangs. She had to nearly bite her tongue to keep from crying out.

This man...

"I-I'm sorry," she found herself sputtering, immediately breaking her gaze from him and looking downward. "Don't tell Aizen-sama that I was out of my room." A course chuckle came from him and she willed herself not to tremble anymore than she already was.

"Orihime...was it?" he asked her. She was vaguely aware that he was slowly tracing circles against her flesh, and the girl nodded shortly.

"Eyes up here, girl," the man ordered, and she reluctantly, but quickly complied. In one split-second, she was met with a gratuitous flash of blue, contrasted with hideously sharp teeth, and a feral grin that held only primal emotions and instincts. She felt so out of place in that moment and found herself looking down again.

"Please..." she whispered, trying to back away from him, "I'll go back to my room." Without thinking, she took a step backwards. To her horror, he followed her fluidly, never allowing any more space between them.

"No," he answered, casually taking one hand and threading his fingers through his messy hair, "No, I don't think so. You're in big trouble now." Her heart was racing at his calm tone and briefly though to try to run away again. However, her eyes were fixated on his torso, observing his tightly muscled abdominals, powerfully built legs, and toned forearms. He would be too fast for her. Settled on defeat, she resolved herself for her upcoming retribution.

"Then take me to Aizen-sama. Whatever punishment he has for me, I'm ready to take it," she announced soundly, then looked the Espada straight in the eye. A beat passed... and he began laughing. It was terrifying, the way his hollow mask moved with his jaw as he cackled at the ceiling. He covered his face with his hand as his laughter died down, peeking at her between his fingers. She couldn't bear the thought of whether or not he was insane, because she was quite certain of the answer.

"You've got guts. You'd rather be taking some punishment from Aizen when you could be negotiating with me."

"Negotiating," she repeated quietly, not quite registering what he was saying to her.

"That's right. You do what I tell you to, and I won't tell him that you've been trying to escape. How's that sound?" Orihime couldn't answer him. All sorts of thoughts started flooding her head. He could ask her to do something trivial, something that wouldn't hurt her or hurt anyone she knew. If that was the case, then there wouldn't be any problem. But there was something about his demeanor, and the way he stood, that made her stomach shrivel. His hand still rested on her shoulder.

"So... what exactly do you want me to do?"

"Well now, that's in interesting question, isn't it," the Espada sneered. Her back met solid concrete as he pushed her roughly against the wall, and she stifled a cry. "Let's just skip the formalities and you come with me."

"W-where?" she stammered, feeling that she couldn't help but ask. Her only answer was a not-so-subtle glance downwards, and a faint, almost animalistic growl from his throat. She got the feeling that not only was it the wrong thing to say, but that something like their location would be the least of her worries.

Before she could answer, he grabbed Orihime by the forearm and tugged relentlessly, forcing her to walk with him. The walk turned quickly into a run, and she had to struggle not to trip over her own two feet. Moments later, she was thrown into an empty room, save for a table littered with documents and two small chairs. The second she balanced herself, she turned around and saw the blue-haired Espada coming towards her, and rather quickly. Her back hit the edge of the table, jostling the paperwork. She drew breath to scream-

"Don't you dare scream for him!" he shouted angrily, grabbing her by the shoulders and nearly shaking her to tears. "That freak... that bastard Kurosaki makes my blood boil just thinking about him. If he was really that great, you wouldn't be here, trapped with us!"

"Stop it. You're wrong about him-!" Orihime was trying to free herself, but with no avail. His grip was too strong.

"He would have saved you by now. Or he would've protected you better than he did. But he's not doing shit now. And you still think he's going to come here and rescue you, so all you have to do is sit pretty and wait! Is that what you think?" She could feel his rage radiating from his entire body, his hot breath on her face... her hands pushed at his bare chest as hard as she could muster, but he didn't budge. However, the table behind her proved that it was rather flimsy and slid backwards across the floor, leaving her room to move. She pushed away from him again and broke free, then made to run for the door, her hand flying out to push through it.

Horror seized her when she did not see the door. It had disappeared. It confirmed her suspicion from earlier, that Las Noches was constantly shape-shifting it's rooms and corridors, always changing. Her mind raced at lightning speed, even through her fear. She could only come up with one temporary solution, and she hoped that she had the energy to do it. She glanced behind her to see him standing tensely, before turning his body towards her, giving her a menacing glare.

"I told you just now that you were trapped. Did you think I was making it up? There's no way out, girl!" Orihime ignored his taunting and backed up in the nearest corner. He began to rush at her. She had to do it now!

"S-Santen Kesshun! I reject!" With a burst of golden light, a triangular shield materialized in front of her, enclosing her against the wall. She watched as the blue-haired Espada approached her still, looking half-crazed. The palms of his hands touched her shield, testing its strength.

"Tch... so you can do that too. Don't think that you can hide from me just by putting up some half-assed shield." Suddenly, he brought his fist up and threw a punch directly at the orange barrier in front of her, and she ducked downwards instinctively. A crack resounded in the room, and then-

"Gyaaaahhh!" he screamed, and Orihime looked up to see the man grab his knuckles with his other hand, clearly in pain. "Fucking-! What the hell is that thing made of? Ah, shit..." He ground his teeth together, his eyes wide from the shock of his punch. The glowing barrier held true and didn't move. Orihime couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, thankful that she was safe. However, the Espada was rearing back for another punch, with the other fist.

"Don't! You'll just-" -CRACK-

"Aggghh!" he growled again as the pain shock waved through his body. Orihime's heart was hammering inside her chest. Even though she was obviously safe in this small, cramped area she had created, just seeing him up close like this, trying to pound his way through, was still terrifying to her. What was more horrifying was that he wasn't going to stop any time soon. Unless...

"Stop already! You're not going to get through it, so stop!" For some strange reason, she felt a dab of courage shoot through her body, letting her fear assuage a bit. "I'm the only one that can break this shield, so you might as well stop." Electric blue eyes narrowed at her, but the Espada actually made himself calm, although he still leaned against the barrier and never let his eyes off of her. A minute passed... the two.

"Fine," he bit out, giving a final strike at the shield before collapsing to his knees. She gave an audible sigh and leaned her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. She could feel sweat trickling between her shoulder blades as she slid to the floor. After Orihime had composed herself, she opened her eyes to find the blue-haired man staring hard at her.

"W-what is it?" she stammered. Was he going to try to break through again? She didn't think she had the strength to withstand another pummeling.

"You hate me that much? You'd rather seal yourself away in that corner, waiting for me to give up on you? I'll let you in on something... I don't give up that easy."

"Yeah, I can see that. Umm..." she trailed off, studying his face.

"Grimmjow."

"Huh? Oh, is that your name?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sexta Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjacques."

"Well, I'm Ori-"

"I know who you fucking are," the Sexta replied sharply, causing her to blanch at his words. She found herself feeling embarrassed. Of course he would know her... she had been specially kidnapped for her spiritual powers, so naturally everyone knew why she was there.

"Right. Of course," she said nervously. She cursed her shaking voice. Why... why was she still afraid, even after she constructed this barrier to protect herself? He couldn't physically hurt her, so why-?

"So are you gonna get out of there yet, or do I have to keep beating the shit out of it until it breaks?"

"I said you can't break it," she reminded him, folding her arms around her knees, hugging herself.

"You break it then." Grimmjow scraped his nails against the shield, watching her every move. She shivered uncontrollably and curled herself up tighter.

"I'm not going to break it. Go away."

"You can't get rid of me that easily. I've got all fucking day, you know. I can sit here forever until you come out." Orihime stared at him apprehensively, and he gave her a crooked grin that she might have thought was strangely menacing and yet honest at the same time... but that underlying look in his eyes gave her the chills. He seemed to want something else besides wanting her to release the shield.

"I'm not coming out! I'm sorry, but please go away!" Her voice rang out quite loudly, surprising even herself. His smile melted away instantly, his expression unreadable. She could feel her face burning with heat.

"Hn," he grunted, "So you do have a feisty side... don't tell me the little princess is scared of me."

"I'm not scared," she whispered, shifting her arms. Her legs felt tingly, beginning to go numb. She regretted not giving herself more space to move around in.

"Then come out. I... just want to talk to you, that's all." His voice seemed to be gentler, softer even.

"We can talk just fine from here," she insisted.

"Maybe for now, princess, but sooner or later... you WILL come out of there." Orihime wanted to snap. She had had enough of his taunting. She glared at him once again and he returned her gaze with full force. He was so stubborn; she can't think of anyone more stubborn than this man... except for Ichigo. A flurry of emotion rushed through her and she felt like frowning and smiling at the same time.

Grimmjow didn't miss the change in her reiatsu, because as he leaned against her shield, it wavered ever so slightly, seeming to give way to his weight. But it wasn't enough for him to push through.

"You thinking about him again?" he asked coolly, causing Orihime to focus her eyes on him. Her shield became stronger.

"Yes, I was," she replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're wasting your time with that shitface. I'll bet he doesn't even think about you at all," he teased, beginning to scrape his nails against the barrier once more, slowly. It made her wish she could disappear through a hole in the floor and never come out. But this shield... it was better than nothing.

"That's not true, I know he thinks about me. And stop saying those things about him!"

"Or what? What will you do, little princess?" He watched with one raised eyebrow at her fists clenched in her lap, the way her chest began to heave, and how red her face was becoming. Her reiatsu was ready to burst.

"Please stop it..." she whispered, her shoulders shaking as she faced the other way.

"He's useless. Weak. I could kill him in one blow and not even break a sweat." The shield beneath his fingers glimmered, distorting more than before. Just a little more...

"You're wrong!"

"He can't even protect people he cares about, especially you. So maybe he's too weak..."

"Shut up!" she cried, throwing her hands over her ears.

"Or maybe..." The shield formed a crack under his palms.

"I don't want to hear this... I don't..." Orihime's breath was ragged, her body curled into a fetal position.

_"He just doesn't care."_

With a terrifying scream that was so unlike her, the young girl launched herself at Grimmjow, tearing through her Sacred Shield as if it were nothing. Her hands were nearly at his throat. If she could just get in one hit, it would be enough for now. He fell backwards from her momentum and she managed to push him to the ground, letting her emotions drive her. Time seemed to slow down as she clenched her fingers into his neck, digging in deeper- but then her hands were touching nothing but air.

Orihime was staring at the ceiling, the back of her head in shocking pain. It took her a moment to comprehend what had happened. She reached back and felt his fist in her hair, pulling her tresses tightly. He had yanked her by the hair in order to keep her from choking him.

"Let go!" she cried, trying to release herself from his grasp, but the more she pulled, the more pain it caused her. She was nearly helpless now. Her heart sank into her toes as her anger assuaged... this was what he wanted. He managed to break the shield without even touching it. She couldn't believe she had fallen for his taunting!

"Well, that was easier than I thought," she heard him say, almost as if he was disappointed. Orihime clenched her teeth in frustration, struggling to free herself again. Her nails swiped at his chest, but only just. She couldn't get any leverage with her arms in this position. Tugging at the muscled arm holding her scalp did nothing to help her.

"Let me go," she said again, with as much calmness as she could muster. Orihime was met with a temporary relief as Grimmjow loosened his grip, finally allowing her to look down. As her heart pounded in her chest, she noticed that she was straddling his waist rather closely. With a fiery blush, she tried to push herself off of him, but he still held her by the hair.

"You're not going anywhere, now that I've finally caught you. So stay still and let me have a look." Ice water rushed through her veins at his words.

"What do you mean 'look'?" she blurted out, not wanting to think of the worst... but she couldn't interpret his gaze on her body in any other way except the obvious. The way his blue eyes blatantly raked over her figure made her feel as if she were completely naked.

"Don't play dumb," he snarled, "Why else do you think I went through all that shit just now? To sit and talk about how much Kurosaki pisses me off? I don't think so." Orihime stifled her voice, her inner voice screaming at herself to not cry. Crying won't help her now. She couldn't play damsel in distress; she had to protect herself!

His other hand was reaching for her, and with a new determination, she called upon her powers once more.

"Koten Zanshun!" Another burst of golden light surrounded her, morphing into a single, sharp point as her offensive attack launched straight at his skull. A sickening grunt reached her ears and immediately he let go of her hair, allowing her to get up as Grimmjow clutched his wound. She watched in horror as a trickle of blood spewed from his temple, through his clenched fingers. Did she really just do that? A wave of nausea swept through her and she choked it down, forcing herself to breathe as she leaned against the wall behind her, watching him suffer.

"Bitch... you actually attacked me," he said through gritted teeth, his growl more prevalent. Suddenly he got to his feet, his head injury seeming not to affect his motor skills. Their eyes met and she had an instinct to attack him again. But before she could open her mouth to repeat the chant, he held his fist straight out in front of him, dripping blood on the floor.

"I wouldn't do that if you know what's good for you. Or else..." His fist opened up, revealing the crushed body of Tsubaki in his palm. He was drenched in red liquid, unmoving. Realization hit her like a brick.

"No... nooo," she wailed hesitantly, her limbs feeling weak. She ran towards him, her hand outstretched so she could retrieve the small fairy from certain death. She would fight this Espada using her own physical strength; anything to get Tsubaki back. The tips of her fingers barely brushed at Grimmjow's hand, before he pulled back and tossed Tsubaki over his shoulder, his tiny body making a small thud on the floor. Her eyes widened in horror and she ducked past the Espada to retrieve her friend.

"Get back here! You're gonna pay for that trick you just pulled, and I'll make sure you regret it." Right as she felt his hand close around her wrist, jerking her back, she managed to send her Healing barrier to Tsubaki and locked it in place, praying that the other Shun Shun Rikka could help him before it was too late. Please don't let it be too late...!

It was all a blur once he had thrown her to the ground, pinning her tightly beneath him. He didn't bother binding her hands, letting her hit and scratch him as much as she thought was effective, and when she stopped and realized what it was affecting, he grinned psychotically.

"Come on, little girl, you've gotta have more bite in you than that, or this is going to get really boring." Orihime stared at him, horrified. Could she really do nothing? Had she exhausted all options of escape? There had to be something... but what? Her spiritual power was severely crippled, her only offensive attack out of commission. Her physical strength was no match by far, and there was definitely no words that could reach him. And yet, she spoke anyway.

"Please, don't do this. I don't want it," she said in hushed defeat. As soon as the words left her mouth, she became horrified at her own weakness. So this was it? She had been reduced to pleading with the enemy, and not even for her life, but for her dignity.

"I'm not doing this because YOU want it. I. Want. It. And badly too." Without warning, his hand shot down to her neck and ripped the white collar of her dress, shredding it down to her stomach. As she vainly tried to cover her exposed skin, one unorthodox thought floated through her mind. '_Aizen will be mad about that.'_ Oh God, why couldn't she think of anything more coherent?

"Then go find some other girl! It doesn't have to be me! I don't want it to be me," she cried, feeling desperate by this point. It's not that she wished bad things on other people... but she couldn't just let him have his way!

"Oh but it's going to be you. All of you... and all of me," he growled suggestively, cupping his hands gently around her waist. "But you know what I think? I think you do want it."

"No, I don't! Didn't you hear what I just said?" she screamed, beating her fists against his bare chest. She was suddenly covered in a stifling heat, her arms trapped against her stomach as Grimmjow leaned down and pressed himself flush to her form, breathing hotly onto her neck. Her muscles tensed as a massive shiver crept up her spine, creating goose bumps on her flesh. It became hard to breathe with his body crushing her into the floor, small and desperate gasps coming from her mouth. Then something moist glided up along her ear, his tongue tracing the smooth shell of cartilage. As soon as his teeth set upon her earlobe, gently tugging it between his lips, she felt an inexplicable sensation between her legs. She felt a burning wetness, seeping slowly along her core and she shifted her hips, trying to ignore it. A wanton moan nearly escaped her throat, but she cut it off. What was that just now...?

"See, girl? I knew you'd warm up to me," he purred, not missing the little sound she had made just then.

"Stop it..." she managed to say, trying to maneuver her arms outward, wanting to free herself. He ignored her this time, continuing to lick and nip at her skin. Orihime exhaled all the air from her lungs, creating a bit of space between them, finally managing to release her arms. They tingled with the beginnings of numbness and she clenched her fists open and close to regain some feeling. Her heart was hammering inside her chest at one more last resort. She managed a deep breath just as Grimmjow reached up and cupped her breast.

" Santen Kesshun! I reject!" she screamed, and a brilliant light burst forth between their bodies, throwing the Espada across the room. Orihime lay in shock as cool air washed over her flesh, but she quickly stood up and did her best to cover herself. Her breath was ragged.

_'I can't keep this up...'_ she thought to herself, _'He's not stopping, no matter what I do. Should I just... let him...?' _

"You bitch..." Grimmjow seethed, pulling himself out of the wall. Bits of stark white concrete littered the floor where his body had crashed through. He cracked his neck as he stood up straight, and then leaned forward as if positioning himself to pounce. Not a single scratch was on him. Orihime backed herself up against the wall, feeling sick to her stomach. Her final thoughts as Grimmjow rushed her were of Ichigo, coming to her aid. She braced herself for impact.

The room twisted itself around her, sending her into a dizzying spin. Arms enclosed around her shoulders and an explosion of ki radiated all around her. Something crunched itself into the wall, and she finally got her bearings. Dust was settling as she opened her eyes. It was quiet now.

"Wh... what?" she choked out, looking at her surroundings. She was standing out in the corridor, and there was a doorway open to her chamber. A tall, intimidating figure was standing in the threshold, his overflowing ki draining away. For a small moment, her heart stopped. Ichigo...?

"That was a close one," the person spoke, turning around. Aizen Sousuke stood before her, and all hope seemed to drain into nothingness. Orihime realized her mouth was hanging open, and she quickly closed it, moistening her tongue. As she looked away from his deceivingly kind eyes, he chuckled.

"I apologize. Ulquiorra was away on a mission, leaving you quite unprotected it seems."

"But I... you mean he...?" she stumbled over her words. It wasn't making sense to her yet. Instead of trying to decipher it all, she tilted her head and looked behind Aizen, staring at the body of Grimmjow. He was crushed deeply inside the far wall, his blank eyes open in shock. Blood was pooling out from his abdomen.

"You won't have to worry about him anymore. I'll have someone clean that up for you later, my dear." His voice was like silk. Aizen smiled at her, and then tucked a finger under her chin. "You are not hurt?"

"I... no," she said quietly. She felt strange. He clearly just helped her by incapacitating the Sexta Espada, but something still felt off. As if out of polite habit, she fell into a customary sense of gratitude.

"Thank you." It was but a whisper, but he heard every syllable.

"No need for thanks. If one of my own goes astray, I must do what I will to teach them the consequences. Now then..." he trailed off, and she saw his brown eyes glance down her front. The cool air reminded her very quickly of what happened to her dress, and she stumbled backwards, covering herself vainly. Blood rushed to her cheeks. But as soon as she felt herself becoming embarrassed, Aizen was already throwing his outer jacket around her shoulders, in order to cover the obvious rips down her gown.

"Come with me then, and we'll get you a new one." As he began to walk away, expecting her to follow, Orihime stared apprehensively at the once vivid, blue-haired Espada. Not a single twitch from his little finger could be seen. A sense of remorse trickled into her psyche, and it was an odd idea to be had. He had blatantly attacked her multiple times, insulting her very being, making her feel exhaustingly weak... so why? Why was she feeling as if-

"Orihime," Aizen called out. She snapped up at her name, giving the Sexta one last glance.

"Yes," she replied, following him. The young girl sighed with regret. _'Please help him'._

Aizen had lead her back to an area of Los Noches that she had never seen before. It seemed to be some kind of supply room, and inside one of the walls were dozens of pull-out cabinets, containing all white clothes. She supposed that it only seemed logical that, with all the fights and battles the Espada get involved in, they would need extra sets of clothing. He handed her another dress, identical to the one she was now wearing, save for the horrendous rip down the front, of course.

"To think I would have to pull out your spare one already," he mused to himself. She looked up at him questioningly, taking the clothes from his hands. "Oh, it's nothing," Aizen reassured her, giving a smile. Orihime felt uneasy, like always. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had to get out of there. Something was off. As she returned his jacket, she made sure to use her new clothes to cover herself from his chocolate gaze.

"I'd like to go back to my room," she requested, and then quickly added "Please."

"Of course. But try not to get lost again," he said, and she suddenly panicked. He knew that she had snuck out earlier? She was too embarrassed to apologize and just gave a terse nod. He could put an end to her life if he wished to do so. There was no use trying to pretend otherwise. So while she was waiting for an opportune moment to escape, or meet Ichigo for her rescue, she had one priority: to stay alive.

"I understand, Aizen-sama," she replied. The honorific seemed to please him and he didn't stop her from leaving. He could feel his ever-present ki burning all around her, even as she left the supply room and turned the corner. She hoped that she wouldn't have to be around him for a very long time. It was too suffocating.

Luckily the doorway to her room was still open, though the very moment she walked through, it closed itself up again. It was still dead silent inside, but the body of Grimmjow was gone, just as Aizen had promised. Even the blood stains and the literal crater in her wall were completely absent. As she gave a tired sigh, Orihime set her new clothes on her bed, deciding to go ahead and get dressed. It wasn't hard to remove the torn one, as it was just plain shredded to ribbons. Just as she was pulling her new clothes over her head, she heard a squeal of glee.

"Orihime!" a tiny voice shrieked, and a glowing something zoomed past her face. Ayame had buried herself in her master's ginger hair, clearly glad that she had returned. Shun'o followed suit, a smile on his bright face. As she broke into a grin, happy to see familiar faces, her memory rushed back. There was a reason they were left behind here.

"Where's Tsubaki?" she asked quickly, tugging her dress over her hips and smoothing out the fabric. "Is he- he's not..." They were both floating in front of her, but they were clearly looking at what was behind her. She heard a disgruntled sigh and several bones crack. Grimmjow Jaegerjacques was standing, alive and clearly well. He rubbed his fingers tightly over his fists, the joints popping like fireworks. His eyes were brimming with electric blue. In her shock, she couldn't think of anything to say. Too many questions zipped through her mind.

"Where's... Tsubaki?" she repeated, hiding her trembling hands behind her back. Grimmjow sighed, jerking his head behind him. He could see that she didn't get the hint, so he took a step to the side, revealing the little Shun Shun Rikka, sitting on the floor. He was alive! As she scrambled over to the little fairy, he gave a small cough into his mask.

"Are you okay? Were the others able to heal you?" she asked worriedly, scooping him up into her palm. He crossed his miniature arms and huffed in annoyance.

"Of course I'm healed. It's nearly the strongest wish I've ever heard you make, so naturally the others were bestowed with potent healing abilities."

"Oh I'm so thankful... I'm sorry I made you do that. I-I just..." she trailed off, trying to blink away tears. The memory of why she made Tsubaki attack in the first place was brought to the front of her mind. With an odd silence, she stood up and turned to face the Sexta Espada standing behind her.

"Are you done yet?" he said calmly, studying her carefully. Her heart pounded in her ears, and she looked back at the Shun Shun Rikka floating near her. Ayame gave a gleaming smile and Shun'o nodded approvingly. It confused her as to why they were acting this way. Were they saying that it was safe around this man? She had no reason to doubt their trust, but she couldn't just dismiss the fact that he flat out attacked her. But she had to do something. They couldn't just stand here in a complete stalemate. She wiped the wetness from her lashes and took a deep breath.

"It's okay. You can go back now," she spoke calmly. Without another word, her friends disappeared into three streaks of light, returning to her barrettes. She was now left alone with Grimmjow.

"What do you want with me, exactly?" Orihime asked bravely. He took a step closer, staring down through his lashes.

"You know exactly what I want." His hand came up to her shoulder, touching her lightly. She didn't flinch or bat an eye, but calmly brushed his hand away.

"Why?" It wasn't so much a question of real inquiry. She knew why he was doing this. The struggle they had earlier solved that easily. Instead, she wanted information.

"You can't be that dense, girl," he began, scoffing at her words. He was staring at her chest intently and she held down the urge to cover herself. It would only provoke him.

"No. But there are other women here. I've seen them." It was true. There were a sparse few females residing in Hueco Mundo, but none of them were particularly unattractive. Tia Harribel, Cirucci Thunderwitch, and Neliel Tu Odelschwanck when she wasn't in her child form. Loly and Menoly always traveled in pairs, so they weren't hard to miss.

"Surely at least one of them would have you," she suggested lightly, keeping her voice even. For some reason, her legs felt like wet noodles, because of the sinking feeling of what his answer was going to be.

"I wouldn't touch those skanks," Grimmjow spat. "You, on the other hand..."

"No. I'm not going to be with you that way." At her rejection, he growled in frustration. He clamped down on her wrist, dragging her to the bed that she slept in. Immediately came a stream of protests, and her thin fingers scratched and tugged at his arm, while her heels dug into the ground.

"I'm done with this crap. I don't care what you have to do," he said in an exasperated tone, tossing her on the sheets, "You can shut your eyes and think of your little savior, you can throw those little fairy creatures at me,"

"Stop it!"

"You can fight me all you want."

"Don't do this to me. It's not right..."

"But I'm not leaving until I get what I came for. And that's.. to let off a little steam." Orihime froze as a wave of nausea washed over her.

"You want to-to have sex with me just to let off some STEAM?" she shrieked, trying to push him away from her.

"Heh, in as little words as possible... yeah," he replied nonchalantly, pushing her knees apart with his muscled legs. "Do you have a problem with that, kitten?" The way she dug her nails into his arms, his chest, his neck, anywhere she could reach, was enough of a clue. She was definitely a fighter, that was certain. He would have to break her of that.

"Yes I have a problem!" she protested, her face hot with anger and exertion. Both of her hands were trapped under one of his palms above her head, and he dragged his other hand down the front of her dress. He could feel her pliant skin underneath the white cloth and he itched to touch it. Orihime struggled, straining her wrists upwards, trying to free herself. His grip was like iron, completely unmovable. She was no match for him physically, and her words passed through his ears like a non-existent breeze. There was nothing else her Shun Shun Rikka could do, as she had exhausted their powers several times already. What else could she do...?

Grimmjow was making quick work of their clothes, undoing his sash and kicking off his pants. With a harsh ripping sound, he tore the side of her dress in one swift motion, exposing her bare, white legs. She sought opportunity and reared back to kick him away. However, he was lightning fast and anticipated her movements, grabbing her ankle and coming down to bite the inside of her thigh, sending electric signals of pain through her soft skin. As soon as she released a scream, he was lathing the fresh bite with his rough tongue. The difference in the sensations sent her head reeling. She was entirely at his mercy.

As her arms went slack and she relaxed beneath him, Grimmjow couldn't help but smile triumphantly.

"Good girl," he said against her leg, running his lips along her creamy skin. She could feel his Hollow mask on her thigh, cold and foreign. He saw the way she flinched at it, obviously disgusted by how it touched her. But no matter. She wasn't fighting back anymore. Even as he shoved the rest of her outfit over her torso, forcing her to take it off, she no longer protested. For a brief moment, she covered her breasts with her hands, trying to hide herself. But as she realized that he could touch her wherever and however he pleased, she let her arms fall to her sides in defeat.

"_Maybe it won't be so bad_," a tiny voice echoed in her head. It was her own voice. _"Maybe if you don't fight back, he won't feel the need to be so rough._" She couldn't figure out where these ideas were coming from. Maybe it was a bizarre sort of defense mechanism. If she couldn't protect her body from being violated sexually, then at the very least she could prevent it from hurting any more than it already has.

However, Grimmjow was ahead of her, noticing how limp she had gone and her unresponsiveness to his touch. Without a word, he gave her a small pinch on the back of her thigh.

"Ow!" she yelled, fire coming back into her eyes. Not even thinking of the consequences, she slapped him fairly hard on his chest. As soon as she felt the sting in her palm, she gasped and looked up in his icy eyes. He looked strangely pleased and then came down upon her, kissing her ravishingly. He nipped at her lips and thrust his tongue inside her mouth, not even letting her breathe. She tried to endure it, but soon she was screaming into his mouth, and beating her fists on his shoulders. Her wrist connected with one of his pressure points and he finally withdrew, watching her gasp for air.

"I wasn't done, kitten," he said casually, looking down at her from above. She couldn't interpret the tone in his voice as annoyance or playfulness. Perhaps somewhere in between, it seemed.

"I couldn't... breathe," she said, wiggling herself uncomfortably underneath him. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw him grin, pleased at himself.

"I tend to do that," he replied, leaning down to lick her neck. It wasn't the action that made her gasp, but the weight of him nearly crushing her torso, and she hit him again on the shoulder.

"I said I can't breathe!" Orihime cried. In reply, she got a shocking bite under her ear, and then as quickly as it happened, she was being pulled upward and her head spun with the movement. In one swift motion, Grimmjow had switched her to where she was the one straddling his waist, the one on top. The one in control. His hands rested firmly on her hips. Once she became oriented again, she found him staring at her chest.

"Is this better for you?" he asked, piercing her with his blue gaze. Blood rushed to her face in embarrassment and she looked away from him. It was true... she could breathe again, and she wasn't overwhelmed by the immense heat his body created. With two fingers, she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear and sighed.

"Yes," was her simple reply.

"Good, the view is better here anyway," the Sexta agreed, moving his left hand to the small of her back and pushing her toward him. She took a breath of air to prepare for the kiss he wanted, but instead his mouth latched to her left breast, sucking on her crested nipple. His right hand played with the other, pinching and pulling the tender flesh. The sensation felt so good, she couldn't help but moan softly. The sounds that came from her own lips surprised her, and she quickly tried to suppress it. However, something else was happening.

Her hips were gently rocking back and forth, creating a tiny friction that could only be described as intoxicating. The more she moved, the more moisture there seemed to be. It wasn't sweat, because it seemed to come from inside of herself. Out of sheer curiosity, she moved a hand down between her legs, dragging her fingertips on Grimmjow's abdominals as she went. Pushing past her damp curls, her middle finger parted her nether lips, about to find the source of her wetness. But before she could insert a finger, she touched upon a small bump of flesh that sent a delicious wave of electricity down her spine. Grimmjow released her breast from his ministrations and watched her touch herself. Had she never done so before...? Her moans and the way she moved on top of him indicated that she had never been with a man, no doubt of that. But for her to never explore her own body... that sumptuous body of hers... that was insanity. He intended to fully release her of that right then.

Grimmjow gripped the back of her head and brought her down to kiss him, to which he met no resistance. The sensations from touching herself made her wanton enough to not care. She felt his other hand on her backside and suddenly his fingers were probing her slick entrance, sliding inside and then out. Her heart was racing with pleasure, her small tongue dancing his own. His fingers inside of her was so foreign, but the way they moved was hypnotic. Orihime wished he would go faster.

"More..." she said thickly, biting his lower lip.

"More?"

"Yeah..." The Espada knew what she probably meant, but he was going to give her more in a way she didn't think she needed. She was begging for him, whispering her consent, even though it would probably be something she would regret later. But who was he to deny such a desirable girl?

He did increase his speed, just for a few moments. Her moans became more audible, more desperate. It made him rock hard. Without warning, he encircled her waist with one arm, holding her flush against him, and took out his fingers. She made a noise of protest, reaching behind her to grab his hand, wanting him to continue. However, she ended up grabbing something long and engorged, and she looked at his face.

"Go ahead," he offered, fully aware of what was racing through her mind. This was it. The last fig leaf. She held in her hand an ultimate pleasure, something that could bring her over the edge to Nirvana. She wanted release that very moment. She couldn't stop now that she had gone so far. Orihime lifted her hips and positioned his manhood at her entrance. She rubbed the head up and down her slit, enjoying the feeling of it hitting her clitoris. But Grimmjow was impatient. As soon as he felt he was at her door, he thrust up inside her. Orihime cried out, not sure if what she felt was pain or pleasure. At that angle, he only managed to insert the head, but to her it felt as if she were being filled up. At that moment, she wasn't sure what was supposed to happen next. It felt heavenly with him inside of her, but she had felt more length with her hand. Was it all supposed to go in? She was apprehensive, wondering if it would really hurt.

"It won't hurt for long," he groaned softly, rolling one of her nipples between his thumb and forefinger. As she studied his face, wondering if he was telling the truth, she found herself nodding. Pleasure was zinging through her entire body and she felt on the edge of something wonderful. He took that nod as her final consent, and then pushed himself into her womanhood. Despite it being lubricated, she was very tight and he wasn't sure how long he could last inside her. Orihime gasped at his girth, feeling as if all she could do was breathe in order to not go crazy with pleasure. Her hand found its way to her clitoris again and the delicious licks of sensation were back with full force, which seemed to be further enhanced every time the Espada pulled in and out. The firmer she stroked herself, the tighter she seemed to become.

"I'm not going to last long if you keep doing that," Grimmjow said heavily, thrusting faster despite what he said.

"What do you mean?" Her mind was completely clouded with her own pleasure that she never thought about his own.

"It means I'm going to come inside you, kitten." Right when he spoke those words, she felt her heart drop to her stomach. She felt as if someone drenched her in cold water.

"Wha-! No, you can't! Stop!" she protested, stopping her movements instantly and attempting to free herself. But the Sexta didn't stop in the slightest.

"Sorry. Not an option." Before she could register anything, he pulled out of her and pushed her backwards on the bed. She reached for the edge, trying to find any sort of leverage to free herself. He was already on his knees, spreading her legs for himself. She could feel him between her legs again and she panicked.

"Can...can't you at least do it on my stomach?" she found herself saying, much to her disgust. She wasn't trying to support him having sex with her whatsoever, but with every moment that passed, Orihime realized that she had slowly been tricked. Not two hours ago, she was fighting him tooth and nail with everything she could come up with. Now she had submitted to his demands and was about to pay the price. Grimmjow laughed at her inquiry and slid himself into her wetness. She closed her eyes tight from the feeling, which seemed slightly more laced with pain now.

"I know you were a virgin before you met me, so trust me when I say that this is gonna be the best feeling in the world. Spilling a load like this anywhere but inside you would be a waste. Now just enjoy it, little kitten. Here, I'll even help you." He wrenched one of her hands gripping the edge of the bed and shoved it between her legs, a blatant mockery of how she was pleasuring herself not minutes beforehand. As if to cue her, he resumed his rhythm of thrusting inside of her, expecting her to follow his pace. He was rougher this time, his large frame grinding into her hips over and over.

Orihime, as much as she wanted to deny it, felt more pleasure from his forcefulness. Her nerves were on fire and she knew that she couldn't get away at this point. Perhaps the only reward she could have is for her own orgasm, so that at least she wouldn't be left feeling quite so empty as she anticipated. Her fingers picked up where they left off and she closed her eyes, trying to keep the tears enclosed. She tried to concentrate more on her own pleasure and less on Grimmjow's ragged breathing on her neck.

Suddenly she had an epiphany, and it came to her in the form of Ichigo, who was there in her mind's eye. Suddenly he was the one naked before her, thrusting himself deep inside of her. The breaths on her neck were words of sweet nothings, telling her how much he loved her, how beautiful she was to him. His lips were gentle, his tongue lathing on her flesh. He held her tight and she wrapped her legs around his hips, following his pace.

"I'm gonna come..." he whispered in her ear, and she nodded her approval, holding him tightly. That was all it took for her to sail over the edge, and she climaxed all around him, her muscles contracting lusciously. She was in Nirvana already and couldn't find the breath to tell him, but he could already feel it. He buried himself to the hilt, shooting his seed inside of her. As she felt him pulsate hotly inside of her, she couldn't help but think that it really was the best feeling in the world...

_ Oh, Ichigo..._

Orihime could feel herself smiling languidly, reaching up to touch her lover's face. Her hand met something dry and cold, and her brown eyes flew open. Grimmjow stared down at her from above, watching as she touched his Hollow mask for one second before retracting her hand as if it burned her skin. The next thing she felt was a warm wetness leaking out on her thighs as he pulled himself out, seemingly flaccid. He really did come inside her...! She suddenly felt sick just thinking about it.

"You put up a pretty convincing show for not wanting to be fucked. Luckily I saw right through you," he sneered, giving her leg a sharp slap. He began to get dressed, leaving her to lie there in shock. She couldn't make sense of what she just did, and she didn't want to. Something light hit her arms; he had thrown her gown to her, a silent command to get dressed herself.

"Put that on," he said tersely, standing up from the bed. "I'd give you a taste of round two, but I don't exactly feel inspired when women scream other names than my own." There was an obvious bitterness in his voice. As she put her dress back on, she couldn't help but feel a small triumph from his anger. He may have taken her physically, but he could never truly get inside her mind. At least that part of her was intact.

As soon as he saw Orihime smiling to herself, Grimmjow knelt over and snatched her chin up, making her look straight in his eyes.

"Next time... next time you'll be screaming MY name. I'll make sure of that." He kissed her harshly and then left the room before she could barely comprehend his threat. As she sat up in her bed, she brought her fingers to her barrettes, whispering the names of her Shun Shun Rikka. All six of them appeared in an instant, ready to help her with anything.

"Shun'o... Ayame..." she managed to say without wavering her voice, but couldn't continue any further. Both of them gave tiny nods, surrounding her entire body without question. Within moments, her aches and pains were gone, as were any bruises that were left on her skin. Her pelvic region no longer hurt, and any traces of semen had disappeared. All events had been reversed, save for nothing but the memory. That, she would have to live with.

Completely exhausted, she fell back onto her pillow, falling asleep with her six miniature friends by her side.

~Tsuzuke~

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry to keep you waiting. No really, I mean it. I've been wanting to finish this chapter for a very long time now, months it seems. It's only in the past week where not only did I have time to write/type, I had ideas and motivation. Part of it stems from ideas for my last chapter with Aizen. I know I keep inserting him in other chapters, but that's hopefully to give you all a taste for what's to come. Also, this is my final decision, that AizenXOrihime will be the last chapter of this. It's been a great ride, so let's wrap up already! Send me a review and keep me inspired, okay? I love all of you!


	8. Author's Note for OrihimeXAizen

Author's Note:

It's been a long time everyone. I know you are all anxious to see the last chapter with OrihimeXAizen, and I had been dabbling in it for a little while. It was to be the ultimate chapter, pushing the limits of what Aizen could really do to Orihime's mind, not only with Kyouka Suigetsu, but with his own sadistic charms as well. Ichigo would find her afterwards, all but completely broken. He would give up his Soul Reaper powers for her, if only to bring things back to normal. Combined with her Shun Shun Rikka, they would reverse everything and live normal teenage lives, their powers lost forever, but they would at last have the opportunity to be together without interference.

With that said, I'm afraid I can't bring myself to completely write out this final chapter. I've dealt with too much psychological abuse from a former relationship of mine. As much as I want to write out actual scenes of what happens in those kinds of relationships, to show what true emotional and physical abuse is, I don't want anyone to get the wrong idea. Sure, I've had the disclaimer that I don't condone any violence towards women (or men for that matter), but I've been pushed to the limits with this. Telling myself that this is only a fanfiction for Bleach does not assuage how I truly feel about the subject, even as an amateur fantasy writer. I also have to remind myself that although many of my readers are over 18, or 21, or 25, or even older, that doesn't mean that they can readily recognize the signs of relationship abuse. I certainly didn't until now (and I'll be 25 this fall). So as much as I like to look back on this story of mine and think "wow, that was a hot scene" or "I think I really captured a lot of heavy emotion in that one paragraph", it still can't excuse me from writing the final one. I hope all of my watchers and readers can understand.

With that all said, I offer my apologies to everyone, old followers and new, and that perhaps someday I can come back to this and finish it. But for now, it will be forever on hiatus and therefore incomplete. I won't take down Silhouette, because I do think it's one of the slightly higher pinnacles of my writing, if only for writing's sake. So in conclusion, I apologize, and I also encourage you – the reader – to explore my other fanfictions. I'm rather fond of my "Persimmon" fic, if I do say so myself. Thanks for all of the encouragement over the years, I really do love getting reviews and emails, even if it's only one a week. I love you all!

-Mooniestar


End file.
